The Restoration of the Volturi
by TheMerriweatherMage
Summary: When a young Aro and Didyme are taken from their homes as younglings, good friend Marissa Merriweather makes it her quest to go and search for them. But when she finds Aro and he is dying from a mysterious illness, she suspects more than just foul play so many years ago. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any part of Twilight. And I apologize in advance for all the errors.
1. Prologue: Taken

Didyme walked into the room and looked to her best friend sitting on the ground. "Hey, stranger." Marissa looked up, but she was quiet, the mage in training meditating. Didyme sat on the ground beside her. "What's up?" Still her friend was quiet, and she grew worried. "Issa?"

She received a small "hm." from her friend, before Marissa was able to break the meditation. "Sorry, May. They've got me in intense training over here." Didyme smiled, knowing that her friend was exhausted from the training the elders were putting her through.

"Come on then. Come take a break. Or go spar with Aristeo. He misses the attention." Didyme watched her friend's eyes light up at the mention of Aristeo's name. Twenty seven year old Marissa Merriweather was best friends with Didyme and Aristeo Starling, maybe even had a little crush on the twenty-nine year old Aristeo. The three of them were nothing but younglings in their immortal centaur life.

"Where is he?" Marissa stood, stretching out her arms. Didyme only shook her head. It was the only way she could ever get her friend to come out of her mage training.

"Library. As always. Go surprise him." Marissa smiled, walking out of the building with Didyme. She walked to the library, finding her dark haired friend resting against a bookcase with a book in his lap. Using a bit of household magic, she plucked the book from his lap, summoning it to her side.

"Hmmm… The History of the Species? Ari, you've read this book many a time." He looked up to her, his hazel eyes showing his tiredness. He stood, taking the book from her hands and tucking it under his arm.

"Exams are in a week, Issa." He said softly. "I have to study." Marissa cupped his chin in her hand, looking into his eyes.

"And you need to take some time off and relax." He sighed, lowering his eyes away from the woman of his dreams. She took the book from him and tossed it on the counter, grabbing his arm and dragging him outside away from the library. They walked outside the city gates, hand in hand.

"Did Didyme send you to fetch me?" He asked, turning to face her once they had traveled far enough away from the city.

"Didyme knows that we're both in training and we both need to take some time for ourselves. Ari, you'll wear yourself into the ground if you don't take a break every now and then."

"And you? You and your mage training? I know the basics of it, but the things you're going through are immense, Issa. I know you're tired; you're probably exhausted. You shouldn't worry about me and my studies."

"But you know I do." Aristeo smiled, kissing the back of her hand softly.

"Yes, you have a tendency to worry. Come now, Issa. We must go back. We must rest."

"Why rest when you can take a potion and stay awake for days upon days?" He turned to his friend.

"You really should rest." He murmured, taking her hands in his, and walking her back to the gates and to her home. He stood outside the gates of her compound, and kissed her cheek softly. "One day, my Marissa, one day." She nodded to him and returned the favor.

"If there's anything I can do…" Marissa offered. He smiled.

"Court me." He whispered. She blinked, surprised. "Of course, only if you want to." He added quietly.

"Of course, Ari. I'd love to." He kissed her cheek softly again.

"Then perhaps another time?" He asked, referring to their time outside the city gates. She nodded.

"I'd like that." She was quiet for a few moments. "Goodbye Ari."

"Goodbye, Issa." She turned and walked into her gates, closing them gently behind her.

**Early, early the next morning…**

Marissa was awoken by the sound of a scream, a scream she knew as her sister's. When she roused herself, the compound had been ransacked. As she checked her sister's and parents' rooms, she found traces of struggles. She darted outside the compound, throwing her weight against the armory in the middle of town. The door quickly crumbled in under the pressure and she snatched the first weapons she could find, a stash of throwing knives and daggers. As the town warning bells started ringing, she phased up into her centaur form with armor and galloped down the well-worn path, tracking the strangers with her familar dog, Conan. "OPEN THE GATES!" She yelled, the iron gates cracking open just a hair to let her and the centaurs behind her through.

Conan darted on ahead, and Marissa downed a shot of a potion to increase her speed. She heard the sharp yell of the dog, and as she passed him, she saw the dog lying to the side with an arrow through its side. Elves. Of course. She caught up with the tail end of the squadron. "BROOKE!" She could see her sister's blond hair gleaming in the moonlight. With careful aim, Marissa's dagger pierced the heart of the elf carrying her and they both tumbled to the ground. She stopped to check on her sister who was crying horribly.

"M-m-mari, they have Mom and Dad, and Ari and May too!" She cried. Marissa passed her on to a healer and continued on her way. By the time she reached the tail of the squadron again, she had passed the bodies of her parents and though tears stained her cheeks, she had to continue on for the sake of her friends. Marissa saw Aristeo's dagger lying on the ground and knew that he was the last in the group. She grabbed it and continued on, hurling the dagger at the last elf. Though he stumbled, he merely reached behind him and pulled the dagger out, laughing wildly.

"This will be the last you ever see of your dark haired lover, centaur! I am Turin, the Blood Mage, of the Elven Clan of Kura Taka. Come back to me when you are older and stronger if you dare, young mage!" He laughed again, hurling the dagger with such speed and strength that it grazed Marissa's cheek and imbedded itself deep in the centaur's flank. She screamed in pain, making the mage's captive struggle.

"Ari!" She called.

"Issa!" Came the muffled reply. The elf chuckled to himself, continuing on his way. Marissa phased down, returning to her human form, immediately falling down. Though she struggled to stand, it was too late. The elven squadron was long gone.


	2. Chapter 1: Nightshade

All was well, a normal day in the Volturi castle. Marcus sighed, looking to the window in the throne room almost apathetically. It was not long after Aro had declared war on the some random clan, a clan who claimed to bear the gift of darkness; Aro's greed had been too great, and it left both Marcus and Caius ashamed to have come so far for so little. They had been lying, and Aro had the guards destroy the entirety of the coven, leaving behind one, a teenaged boy whom Alec had offered to take under his wing and apprentice, the gifted one, Tomas, something or the other. Now, what was the boy's surname, coven name, Marcus pondered. It was of no great importance; he belonged to the Volturi guard now, but at the very least he wondered.

Marcus stood, ignoring Aro's protest of him leaving and pushed open the great double doors, leaving the throne room much to Caius' chagrin. He almost chuckled, thinking about the youngest's look of long-suffering. There were days when Aro would be Aro, and the gods only knew what that meant. When Aro pulled out Aristeo though, the Volturi would have good reason to be concerned. Aro was a bastard; his greed was too great and his morals too low. Aro would chase a gifted vampire to the ends of eternity and beyond if it meant he might be able to expand the guard.

He retreated to his room, looking out over the courtyard, and over the city from his balcony. It wasn't until his eyes swept over the pathways that he realized he was being watched.

"Good evening, sir." The young woman called out.

"I suppose it is." She smiled at his reply. He nodded politely to her.

"You don't sound very convinced you know." She said, as he was thinking of turning his back to her.

"Live to be as old as I am, young one, and you'll find that few evenings are good." He muttered, mustering a scowl. It didn't seem to faze her.

"Have long have you lived here?"

"Since Caesar ruled." He bit back sarcastically. "How long have you lived here?" She smiled and nodded.

"In Volterra? Not long. In Italy? Not long either. I call Greece my home." He snorted. A human trying humor him? How pathetic. Still, he was intrigued.

"What's your name?"

"Marissa Victoria Merriweather, my lord." She said, leaning up against the wall of the courtyard. Marcus watched her closely. If he thought like Aro, she would be viable as brood stock, but he didn't. In fact, she was attractive to him, and reminded him of a joy he once had. Reminded him of Didyme. How cruel. Still, it wasn't this woman's fault, he reminded himself.

"What brings you to this side of Volterra?" Her lips turned up slightly.

"Oh, I'm… looking for something." His curiosity was peaked. It was dark enough, so he turned, grabbing his cloak and leapt from the balcony, landing on his feet gracefully.

"What are you looking for?" He could tell by the look in her eyes that she wasn't surprised, only amused at his antics. There was no doubt that she was human though, and he refrained from licking his lips.

"Medicinal herbs." He nodded. That would explain why she came to Volterra; the city flourished and was rich with them. He couldn't help but notice the already half full basket she carried with her.

"Nightshade is not a medicinal herb." He commented, looking for a reaction. She tucked the basket further into the folds of her cloak. "Planning on poisoning someone?"

"Not someone. Something."

"A vampire?" He asked, not ready to attack if she didn't first. Her eyes flitted over to his.

"No."

"Oh?" Now he really was curious.

"It's personal." He was miffed, but he wasn't going to badger her.

"I'm curious. Are you Aro's brother?"

"Aro is not my brother!" He protested. Her head bowed immediately.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I meant you no offense," She said softly. He retracted his sharp tone.

"And I didn't mean to snap at you. I'm sorry." Marcus had to admit that there were not many things he was remorseful for, but snapping at this young woman topped his list. "You know Aro?"

"I knew Aristeo when he was a great man, yes." Marcus raised an eyebrow. Yes, he thought Aro was a prick at times; it seemed he wasn't the only one. However, that struck him odd. Aro had not been a "great man" as she so put it, for centuries beyond her age. And Aristeo had not been seen for what seemed to be infinity beyond that.

"I thought you were human." Marcus stated, unsure of whether or not to question this.

"Many do. Aristeo was not born human. He used to be my best friend. And now, he… ugh. Flounces like a parade horse. He puts on these pretty robes of vampiric riches and tries to forget his heritage." Marcus snorted at the parade horse part.

"You don't fear us."

"With what Aro has done to his people, he'd have good reason to fear us!" He didn't miss the anger in her voice.

"What are you, then?" She turned, taking his forearm with surprisingly brutal strength.

"Follow me." Was all she said, letting go. She trotted off down into what Marcus would call the slums of Volterra. Passing through them, he stayed close to her, wary of the people that gave him strange looks.

"Ana… I shouldn't be here." To say he was nervous would be the least of his worries, but the small army that was gathering behind him made him antsy. She dropped the basket off at a nearby vendor and it disappeared behind the curtain. Few words were exchanged in a language that Marcus didn't recognize.

"Welcome home." Marcus looked around.

"Mari, this isn't home. This is the slums." He could have sworn he heard her snort in indifference.

"This is the home Aristeo has provided us." It was on the tip of his tongue to say that Aro would never be so cruel, but he knew that would be a lie. If it were Carlisle Cullen perhaps, but to say Aro would be damnable.

"Why?" It was a strange question, he felt, but he needed to know why Aro would do this. These people seemed harmless enough. Cannon fodder for the guards, as Caius would say. Not worthy of being served to the royals of Volterra.

"I would seek an audience with Aristeo and ask him the same question." Marissa, Marcus realized, did not know the answer to the question now they both sought.

"Then perhaps I can help. What is it you need most? Money? Medicine? Food? Shelter?" He asked quickly. There was almost no hesitation as she answered.

"Medicine and food."

"Then I will fly the finest doctors here, and I will supply you with enough euros to take care of your village."

"I need an audience with Aristeo."

"You will have it." There was a collective gasp from the people surrounding them. "Immediately." She nodded, ducking behind a curtain, Marcus assumed to talk things over with her elders. But when she returned wearing an armor reminiscent of the olden days, he wondered her age, among other things. "You have no elders to confer with?"

"Whilst I am not the eldest of my people, I am the leader of them. There are but two I do refer to, and they are Starling and Euryale. While they do hold some power, I alone bear this burden."

"Damn." She smirked at him. "Milady?" He asked, offering his hand to her. She accepted, taking his arm. "Is the armor necessary?"

"That depends on Aristeo."

"Do you think he'll attack you?" She laughed.

"I haven't seen Aristeo in… a millennia past. I doubt he even remembers me."

"Did you fight? In the wars, I mean?" Marcus stumbled over his words and thought that if he could blush, he would be right about now. She chuckled.

"Not privy to human emotions, my lord? There's no shame in that. We're both old enough to grasp English."

"Even though it's not our native language." Marcus muttered.

"No." Marissa said softly. "It never is." He escorted her into the castle, not even making her wait outside with the guards, but bringing her right in.


	3. Chapter 2: Magyc Seals

"Aro, I have brought a guest." Caius turned smirking, first up close and personal to inspect Marissa. Marcus growled in warning.

"Human, Marcus? Really?" Caius chided. "Not even worthy to be fodder for the guards." Without warning, Marissa's iron clad fist shot out and slammed into Caius' nose, and he jerked back in surprise. "Christus, Marcus, control your toys." Marissa sniffed in indignity. Aro turned, but no flicker of recognition flashed across his eyes. Marissa remained still, keeping her face calm.

"And what business does a human have with the Volturi kings?" Caius asked, sneering. Marissa snorted.

"I do not answer to you, fool." Caius laughed, his mouth turning upwards in a cruel smirk.

"I am the fool? Pray tell me how? You come into the home of the most powerful people in all of Italy and you have the gall to insult us? Tell me again, mortal, how am _I_ the fool?" Marissa only smirked.

"When he holds fast to his promise, I will show you who is the fool. When Aristeo is brought to his senses and takes up the title and responsibilities that for many years he has shunned, I will show you who is the fool. When you call me mortal, you truly are a fool. Vampire or not, your kind amuses me." Caius' nostrils flared, and he was quick to call down Marcus.

"How could you let her know?"

"I didn't, Caius, and don't you dare take that tone with me!"

"Who told you!?" Caius yelled, his tone sharp. She only shrugged.

"No one in particular." He jumped against her, bringing her up against the alabaster pillar, his hand clasped tightly around her neck.

"Who told you?" He hissed darkly, his teeth bared and coated in venom. She struggled for breath, her hands clawing at his, and darkness crowded in quickly. Caius snickered and dropped her, ignoring the crunch behind him and her cry of pain. Marcus closed his eyes and held his breath as the smell of blood quickly filled his senses. He couldn't refrain however from licking his lips, tasting the air around him. The next thing he knew, he had opened his eyes and was met with a staggering Caius. Marissa smirked, standing and wiping the blood off her lower lip.

"Takes two to play _your_ games, Caius."

"It's Master Caius to you, you bitch!" Caius muttered under his breath.

"I don't call anyone Master." Caius whirled around.

"You _will_ call me Master." He hissed, dangerously close to losing his temper. Marcus started to step forward and intervene, but a warning glance from Marissa and he changed his mind. He was curious. What made her think she could take on Caius?

"Is _this_ your army?" She gestured around. "How… pathetic. You know, I had hoped that you would be more of a challenge, but based on what I've seen, you're nothing more than a toddler who has lost his pacifier." Marcus watched as Caius tensed, his shoulders rolling back and cracking.

"You're gonna need a medic when you're done." Marcus warned.

"She won't need a medic." Caius hissed. "She'll need a burial."

"Cocky as predicted." Marissa said, dusting herself off. "Pride goeth before a fall, young Caius."

"Do not treat me as a child!" Caius growled, motioning Felix and Demetri to stand behind him.

"Three is not a challenge, and then don't act like one."

"We'll show you what pain is, human." They said in unison. Marcus shuddered. Caius' bloodlust was enough to satiate anyone in the room alone, not to mention what Felix and Demetri could do as a team. Marissa smiled, holding out her arms and bowing deeply to Aro.

"My liege." Marcus recognized the pain and agony in her eyes as something he saw in his own. As she passed him, she spoke quietly, in low undertones, to him. "Didyme lives, Marcus." He felt like the wind had been knocked from him. As Caius leapt, he found himself stepping in between the two, throwing Caius back like a rag doll as a bellowing roar escaped his mouth. He turned back to look at Marissa.

"How is that possible?" He ignored the two guards who looked stunned to say the least.

"Because she is Aristeo's sister and the blood of his father, Abraxas, is not broken easily. He was a magical being before he was turned; he was a very wise man, a scholar!"

"He still is." Marcus said quietly. "Which leaves me still with questions. What are you? What was Didyme?" Marissa sighed.

"Didyme was a healer. That how she was able to escape. As for myself, I'm a mage."

"What are you?" Marcus asked impatiently. Marissa turned to Aro.

"Would you care to enlighten them, Aristeo, or would you like me to?" Aro's brow furrowed.

"I don't know you." He answered softly. Marcus watched as the light disappeared from Marissa's eyes.

"So tell me, how many nights do you wish that you had the tears to cry when that seal on your stomach burns into your skin, like an unquenchable fire? How many nights have you spent in your bed, your warmth soaking into the sheets as sweat drenches your body? Tell me, Aristeo, how many nights have you been thrown into a coughing fit, only to find your pristine sheets stained with blood when you draw your hand away? It's killing you!"

"I cannot change who I am!" He hissed, pain evident in his eyes.

"I'm not asking you to change! I'm asking you to let me take the seal off."

"What good will that do!?"

"Aristeo, I was able to take Didyme's seal off. She is recovering. The seal itself is killing you. It was improperly done, and DAMN DACIA RAISED A HERD OF IDIOTS!"

"You know Dacia?" Marcus asked. Marissa snorted.

"Knew them. Know them. Think they're total idiots. Their mage isn't worth a pile of bull's shit." Caius snickered.

"Well, at least we're clear on something. We're not big fans of Dacia." Caius said.

"You know whose big fans of Dacia? Their foals."

"Foals?" Marissa looked to Marcus curiously. Aro coughed slightly, drawing back in alarm as blood coated his sleeves and arms. She looked to Aro and back to Marcus.

"How fast can you run?" Marcus snorted.

"How fast do you want me to run?" She smirked.

"Find Didyme." His head jerked up sharply to meet her gaze, his eyes gleaming in anticipation.


	4. Chapter 3: Magyc Seals (Part Two)

"Done." He was gone within the instant. Caius snorted.

"He's only dangerous when you mention her. What a fool." He laughed. Marissa glared at him.

"I'm not lying." In the midst of their bickering, Aro curled up onto the floor in fetal position, rocking himself back and forth, his head laid against the cold stone in an attempt to ease his pain. A tortured whimper managed to escape his lips.

"Master!" Felix and Demetri were at his side instantly. Marissa turned her attention away from Caius and to the ill vampire on the floor. With ease, she transformed herself into her natural form, and was able to lift Aro from the floor with grace. "What are you?" Felix asked. Marissa only cradled Aro close to her, a small huff gracing her features.

"It's funny. You'd think most people would know a centaur when they saw one."

"Centaurs don't exist." She looked to the offending guard.

"Well, then I can assure you that one of us is hallucinating and it's not me." Demetri snickered.

"Milady?" He offered. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Kiss ass." Felix muttered. Demetri turned.

"If I'm not mistaken, Master Aro is ill, and this woman says she can heal him. It would befit you to offer assistance."

"You could said behoof; I wouldn't have been offended." Demetri chuckled.

"Oh, I just hope you're not horsing around." He muttered, prompting a glare from Felix.

"Our master is ill, and you have the gall to joke around?" Felix hissed.

"Listen, sweetheart," She turned the corner, going down to the north wing, "I've known Aristeo since he was a colt. One, he's made it this far. Two, he survived a changing of majyc. Three, I'm not going to let this continue. Four, I have pretty strong hunch on who did it." She stopped only to wait for Felix to open the door, which he did hesitantly. She went on in. As suspected, the sheets were bloodstained and the room was a complete and total disaster. She looked behind to the guards. "Well?" Demetri shook his head.

"We're not permitted in the Masters' rooms."

"I don't give a damn. Strip the sheets and put clean ones on."

"We don't take orders from- oomph!" Felix was muffled by Demetri's elbow in his stomach.

"Mmph, if you're not going to be helpful, go away." Demetri quickly did as she asked. "Now you can leave, Felix, and be a dear, and shut the door behind you." Felix snorted, slamming the door a little harder than necessary. "Awww.. What a cute little hissy fit." She set Aro down on the bed, stripping him of everything but his pants. Demetri looked away. "Uh... Demetri... if you're not comfortable you can leave. I can handle this by myself."

"Um. No, thanks. I'll stay in case you need something." She snorted.

"Well forgive me, because this is going to look wrong." She murmured an incantation, watching chains sprout from the bedposts and latch onto Aristeo's extremities. She couldn't help but smile. Little footed, light footed Aristeo. It was a shame that he wouldn't remember her until she took the seal off, and even a little afterwards. Just because nothing is creepier than waking up to a strange woman tickling your feet.

She returned to her human state and sat down on the edge of the bed, stroking his face softly, letting the chains go slack. There was no need to fully bind him until it was necessary. She felt his hand move against her arm.

"Who are you?"

"Marissa Victoria Merriweather."

"Are you a part of the Merriweather herd?" His eyes flitted over to the desk. She stood, picking up the scattered books and walked over to his desk. She held up the illustrations against the light.

"You remember?" She asked, looking to him. He shook his head.

"Sounds familiar. But doesn't..." She shrugged.

"Yes, to answer your question. I am a part of the Merriweather herd."

"What does that mean for me?" She cocked my head, looking at his notes.

"Nothing if you don't want it to." The door was flung open suddenly and Didyme stepped in, Marcus behind her, grinning from ear to ear. "Evening, May, Marcus." She nodded quietly to Marissa, tossing her a scroll. Marissa returned the gesture, peeling out of her outerwear. "Marcus, Demetri, get out." Marcus growled at her, but a look and a quick kiss from Didyme dismissed him. She stood at the foot of the bed. "I'm going to be frank. You're not going to like me when I get done."

"Wh-?" He started to question, but the mage only had to snap her fingers and the rest of his clothes were removed. He flushed a mottled red, protesting. The chains tightened as he fought them until they were taught, his arms pulled above his head. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I would kid, but I tied Didyme to a tree, so be thankful you're in a bed." He flamed, a mortified blush spreading up to his hairline.

"Why is she here?" He muttered, through gritted teeth.

"Fine. Didyme, go play with Marcus. He could probably use it." She disappeared without a second glance.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that."

"You've nothing to be ashamed, Aristeo. Remember that I am nothing more than your medic." And that this sealing will probably kill me, she thought silently. Aro's seal was no different than Didyme's, but he was weaker and farther along than she had been. She sighed softly, looking over the seal on his stomach. It almost looked like it had been burned into his skin. She touched it lightly and he convulsed, looking to her with a glare.

"Does it really cause you that much pain?" She asked, avoiding resting her hand on his stomach. She had no real intention to hurt Aristeo but the magic that she planned on using on him would be far, far worse than his actual vampire transformation. He didn't say anything, but a low hiss escaped his mouth, his dark eyes burning with agony.

He was much worse off than Didyme, she decided, keeping on observation on a scroll using some household magic.

"So... scholar, tell me how long has this plagued you?" There were some scars on his side; they were white and she touched them lightly, feeling him tense. Marissa closed her eyes, letting the memories flood her. They weren't magic or mage inflicted, nor did they come from a magic being, but a moon shifter, children of the moon, in other words, he was attacked by a werewolf. A true werewolf, not a shapeshifter.

"I'm sorry." Surprise flickered across his eyes.

"For what?"

"For your loss. These scars, they do not come without their loss."

"How do you know?"

"There's a copious amount that hunt in Volterra during their transformation."

"Werewolves?"

"Hmm. Indeed." She nodded, taking a knife to her skin, and draining blood into a glass. His body, involuntarily, strained against the chains, twisting and writhing up against his restraints. He groaned, his eyes rolling back, his mouth watering with venom.

Capturing his venom, she started with the rewriting of the seal, a way of sterilization and ensured stability. She went over it with her blood, starting the incantation.

He was quiet at first, but about an hour into the pull, screams ripped from his throat. There was truly only one thing to do and that was wait. At 48 hours, his screams had died to a low whimper and at 98 hours, she was about to drop. When roughly a week and a half passed, she felt the seal break and snap. His magic, although weakened, started to return to normal, and although he wouldn't wake for a couple of days, he would need the rest. She staggered, throwing a sheet over him quickly and leaving the room. Didyme was outside the door and followed her.

"Mari?" Marissa waved her off, but the room darkened and swam, and just before she fell into darkness, she heard Didyme call for Marcus.


	5. Chapter 4: The Six That Fell to Thanatos

(Note: it is explained that Marissa has been asleep for two years. On awakening day, Edward has come to the Volturi to ask for suicide. The trial is discontinued and never spoken of again. Non-canon)

Marissa reckoned for it taking about six months to a year for her to replenish my magic, based on the little supply she had left. When she woke up, Didyme was staring at her. "Hi, stranger." Marissa mumbled out a reply that sounded something along the lines of "out?"

"About two years." She shot up out of the bed, staring at Didyme in disbelief. "Mhmm. Everybody thinks you're dead. You're actually in a crypt. I tried to tell them, but... they wouldn't listen. So I made you comfy. Need food? I got it. Need a blanket? I got it. Need water, medicines, or weapons? I got them." Marissa nodded to her, but a look in her eyes apparently betrayed it all.

"Aro? He says before he passed out, he remembers the scent of blood. La tua sanguine cantante, he says. He's miserable because he believes you dead. Mari... the werewolves, they're allied with Dacia." Her voice had dropped to a low whisper. "They've been taking the fillies. My best guess is.." Marissa didn't let her finish that sentence, slamming her fist against the side of the crypt.

"Then we ride."

"What about the others?"

"You will stay here. I ride alone."

"But Mari!" She turned to Didyme, already buckling on her armor.

"No buts, Didyme. Marcus lost you once. He won't lose you again."

"What about Aro? Don't you love him?!" Marissa turned away from her, finishing strapping on the armor. "Don't turn away from me!"

"Didyme! Enough!" She broke her way out of the crypt, leaping up onto the wall, and running across the rooftops. The mage leapt down onto the cobblestone ground, smoothing out her clothes and calmly walking to the city. She passed a couple of vampires on the way out, giving a polite nod to two of them, Volturi, she recognized, but not by name. When she left the city and was sure of her cover, she phased up into her centaur form and ran hard. Dacia. Damn Dacia.

Marissa stood on the edge of Dacia castle, picking one of the highest towers. Her swords were long abandoned for her mage's staff, and the bitter wind surrounding the castle blew her robes to billows in the chill.

"LE STAT!" Her voice rang out strong, drawing the attention of a few of the vampires milling around. "LET MY PEOPLE GO!" They exchanged glances, and two I recognized as his sons, Stephan and Vladimir, came swaggering out, their mouths dripping red and silver, with obsidian eyes. She was catapulted off the wall by carcasses, six of them, the six young girls they had taken. Once she had landed, albeit painfully, broken ribs, collarbone and shoulder, she stored the bodies into a scroll and disappeared in a whirl of wind. Marissa returned to Italy that afternoon, the city in a hush as the ground was cased over in ice, with the bitterness of her magic stinging the air. The two guards she had seen before were long gone, and although few people milled about in the courtyard, they moved quickly aside at the mage's approach.

She flung open the door to the throne room, greeted quickly with Demetri flying over her head. When he clawed his way over her, she waited until the last possible moment to fling him to the ground, angrily. He gasped for air, and she flung him against the wall, impaling him and using magic to chain him to the pillars. Felix refused to move, frozen to the spot. She snorted, letting the cruel wicked snarl peek through. When the blonde girl, the one from earlier, tried to use her gift on Marissa, and her companion moved as well, she let them in on her. The mage let the darkness surround her. And when all hope seemed lost for Marissa, she smiled, sending them both back painfully against the walls. The blonde now bore a testament to her dislike: Marissa put the most painful gift seals on her and her companion. They were annoying, and she snarled at them.

Caius stood, his blonde hair falling into his eyes. "How dare you interrupt our meeting?!" He roared angrily. She only stuck up her middle finger in his general direction. He lunged, making contact with her already injured shoulder. She roared in pain, seeing red already. She leapt towards him, feeling strong arms pull her back. She turned to see the perpetrator, but it was only Marcus. He was wary of her injuries. He held up his hand against Caius.

"This is the second time you've stopped me, Marcus! Let me kill her!" A rather disagreeable growl came from behind Caius. Marissa looked to see that Aro had risen out of his seat, and was stalking towards Caius with a scowl on his face.

"If I ever, and I mean ever, Caius," Aro hissed in an extremely low tone, "hear you say that again, I will murder you!" He hissed, his words laced with malice and venom.

"We're undead, Aro. She is mortal! She is annoying, and dangerous." He started to continue on but Marcus stopped him.

"You know who's going to be extremely dangerous if you continue on, Caius?" Marissa looked from Marcus to Caius to Aro, and back to Marcus. "Aristeo."

"Aristeo has been dead for centuries." Caius replied. Marcus leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If I let you go, can you stand alone?" She shook her head. "Caius do you in?"

"It wasn't Caius. It was Dacia." He tensed.

"Dacia?"

"Don't tell Didyme."

"How bad is the damage?"

"I shouldn't be walking. Broken shoulder, collarbone, ribs." She heard his sharp intake of breath but paid it no mind.

"So, looks like you can do a number on the guards when you're pissed off. Meeting was boring anyways. Aro doesn't want to listen to me."

"Why?"

"Because. The boy," he let her see, "is bonded to this human. It bears a great, great resemblance to my relationship with Didyme, and if I'm not mistaken, your's to Aristeo." She flushed scarlet. "Mari, you shouldn't be embarrassed. While Caius may not realize it, which is nothing more than him at fault, you have brought back Aristeo. See for yourself." She craned her head to look at Aro, seeing the anger on his face went beyond his features, his entire stance dictating that he was a little beyond pissed off. His eyes flickered over to hers and he held her gaze, concern reflecting in his eyes.

"Ari." She murmured, and his lips twitched up.

"Issa." He said softly. Marissa relaxed, relying on Marcus completely. Caius seeing his attention lost, went for her instead of Aro, and Marcus couldn't defend but so much. They were both hit, she was sent tumbling away, and that time she didn't bother to get up. She felt the entire ground shudder. A devastating roar ripped from Aro, his hand clasped tightly around Caius' throat. He slammed him to the ground with such ferocity that even she could see the cracks forming around Caius' neck. Magic was simply emanating from Aro; she could almost taste it. Such restraint, she admired. Marcus shook his head, looking to her. He spoke quickly to Felix, who disappeared.

"Edward, Isabella, Alice, please stay the night. The trial will not be continued. Alice, can you get Carlisle here?" Alice nodded.

"Thank you, Lord Marcus."

"Marcus will do. Felix will show you the way." As Marissa felt herself weaken, the chains from Demetri dropped and he slammed to the way, coughing hard. She felt her entire body go slack, in an attempt to heal itself, even though she would need normal human recovery time, just because of her lack of magic. She had wasted much magic trying to get here. Aro was at her side instantly, picking her up gently, cradling her against his side.


	6. Chapter 5: Marissa Merriweather's Folly

"Issa?" He murmured, his deep ruby eyes flooded with worry. He rested his forehead against her own, his lips mere inches from hers.

"Hi, Ari." He shot up the steps, still able to maintain his vampiric speed. He set her down on the bed softly, trying to make her comfortable. With no avail, but she wouldn't let him know that. "Aristeo." She said quietly, making him stop in his tracks. She shook her head lightly. "You're pacing." She looked to the empty spot beside of her, and back up to him. He sighed, the flutter of his cloak being tossed aside. When she looked up again, he was shirtless.

"Admiring the scenery, Issa?" He asked, quickly slipping between the sheets, turning to face her.

"Does it grieve you?" She asked, touching his stomach lightly, the scar there still fresh. At first, he moved away from her touch, but once he realized that she didn't have an attempt to hurt him, he relaxed.

"A bit. It's quite sensitive."

"I can... help."

"No, no, you need to heal yourself." She rested her head back, taking his hand with her own. "Issa, you do know I'm a tactile, do you not?"

"In reference to your gift, I won't revoke my hand." He sighed, getting very, very quiet. When she looked over, his eyes were closed, but his expression told her he was anything but resting. He growled lightly, but she knew it wasn't directed at her. There was a knock at the door. Aro hesitated a moment, keeping his back turned to the door. When the noise sounded again, he turned over and snapped irritably, "What do you want!?"

"Master?" The voice of the blonde girl from before called out.

"Go away!" He hissed. "If you are not Marcus or Didyme, I want nothing to do with you right now!"

"But Master, I'm in pain!" She wailed.

"Good. You deserve it." Aro muttered. "Stay out of my wing right now, Jane, and that goes for you too, Alec. I don't want to deal with you right now." He finished angrily, turning back to Marissa. He sighed heavily, taking her hand once more, his eyes closing slowly. Almost as soon as he had though, a knock sounded and Didyme slipped in the room.

"Mercy." She hurried to Marissa's side, using her own magic to heal her. "How's that?" Didyme asked, flexing her arm. "How are the fillies?" She asked, almost absentmindedly. Marissa looked to her and shook her head, handing her the scroll.

"Oh..." Her eyes watered and a single tear slid down her cheek. "All six?" She nodded. "Ohhh..." She fled the room quickly.

"Fillies?" Aro asked.

"Six young girls about 13 to 14 years of age. Taken by Dacia for brood stock and killed because they were unsuitable." He looked to her.

"And this fazes you not, how?"

"No, no, it does." She rolled to face him entirely, nuzzling his neck, nibbling lightly. His skin was warmer than before, but still carried a light chill. He didn't quite respond, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her flush against his body.

"La tua sanguine cantante," he murmured, his tongue flicking out over her jugular, inhaling deeply.

"Then take a drink." She said softly, intertwining their hands. He lunged, unable to resist, his sharp teeth sinking into her neck, a pleasured and ragged moan slipping from his mouth. He growled possessively as he fed.

"How?" He murmured, pulling back to lick the bite and seal the stream.

"I am a centaur. While our blood supply is limited, we possess a silver colored blood, in addition to our normal supply that fills up vampires pretty quickly." He licked his lips for remaining blood before he pressed his mouth against her cheek softly.

"Issa, please be my mate." He murmured, one hand cupping her cheek.

"Of course, Ari." She murmured back, kissing his cheek softly. He purred lowly, a rumble building in his chest, his eyes half lidded to look at her.

"If I turned you, would you be terribly angry at me?" She shook her head.

"I just need a seal to keep my memories intact." He nibbled on her neck roughly.

"Maybe some other time then." He whispered, his mouth hovering over her ear. "Hm?" It took a moment for it to register that he was asking a question. She nodded then, albeit, unsure of what she would be getting herself into.

"Aristeo?"

"Hm?"

"What do you remember?" He shook his head.

"Before being turned? Nothing." She raised an eyebrow just slightly. He looked to me.

"What are you plotting, woman?" A slightly evil smile came over her face, prompting him to repeat the question.

"Can I turn you into Aristeo again? Can we run away for a month? Can I turn the Volturi into the big bad Volturi that leaves Dacia like mewling quims in heat?"

"Mercy, Issa." He chided softly. "You'll have your way with me soon, I promise."

"Oh, who said anything about sex?" She slipped out of the bed, drawing up her tools of the trade. He watched her carefully. "Do you trust me?" She asked, coming to his side, covering his eyes with a blindfold.

"Yes." He answered after a moment's hesitation. She smiled, kissing his neck softly.

"You won't regret it." Already he was like putty in her hands. Poor Aro. He would have no clue what hit the Volturi. Marissa had made a note to Didyme earlier, about reinstating Aristeo as High King of the Volturi, and no doubt Didyme was working her favor with Marcus, who had more pull than he thought he did.

Aro was very, very still throughout this process. He started out quiet too, and then she suppose he got curious.

"What have you and Didyme been conspiring against me and Marcus?"

"We're bringing the Volturi back. She is. She's been planning this for two years. Volturi ball tonight. We're going to see who really believes that the Volturi is alive and kicking."

"What makes you think we couldn't have done that by ourselves?" She paused, running her hand through his curly short hair, kissing his cheek softly.

"We women, we see the tiredness in your eyes. We see the weight you carry. We see the fun you're not having. Relax, Ari. Tonight, tonight is our night to shine. To show what the Volturi women can do."

"My, my, Didyme has been a busy little bee." She kissed his cheek again softly, finding his lips. He sighed longingly. "But you haven't been introduced. And Didyme..."

"Don't you worry about us, Ari." He raised an eyebrow. She took off the blindfold. "Now go see Marcus." He gave me a look but disappeared down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 6: The Coronation Ball Fails

She met Didyme at the doorway and she winked to Marissa.

"He looks good. Now about you." She muttered.

"Relax, May. I've got this covered." Marissa used a pinch of magic to get herself dressed and in the nick of time too.

"Guests are here." She announced. Marissa drew the hood over her face.

"Time to disappear." She muttered, slinking back into the shadows.

"Oh come on love." Didyme said, pulling her out and disappearing with her to outside the castle walls, to the courtyard, where plenty of vampires, the Cullens included stood, milling about. She went right up to them, dragging Marissa right along with her. "Hi."

"Hi yourself." The bulkiest guy said. "I'm Emmett." The blonde beside him scowled at them. "And this lovely lady beside me is my mate Rosalie." Didyme waved to them both.

"I'm May. And this is my partner Isis. Sorry, she's a little crowd shy." Emmett laughed nervously.

"In this castle with that blood? I'm surprised that the Volturi even invited her. You should keep a close hold on your partner lest she become someone's dinner." Edward, who noticed was in the group now, snorted loudly, covering it up with a cough. The patriarch frowned, looking down at him, probably mentally chiding him.

"Forgive my son. I'm Carlisle, Carlisle Cullen. This is my mate, Esme. You've met Emmett and Rosalie. Mr. Laugh a lot over here is Edward, and his future mate Isabella. And last but not least, Alice and Jasper." Didyme smiled.

"Looks like we're not the only ones to keep a leash on our humans." Edward just laughed.

"So you've got some gall. I have a question. Do the Masters know of this?" She only smiled.

"Oh, well, that depends on how well your coven can keep a secret and whether or not you are truly are loyal to our Masters."

"After they tried to kill Bella?" Didyme rolled her eyes.

"What I am about to say you will only hear me say once, yes, but it's only because the other two agree with me, but Caius is a real prick." That time even Bella laughed. Carlisle looked down on them.

"You say our masters, but you refute your statement in reference to Master Caius?" Didyme looked around, shaking off her hood.

"Really, Carlisle? Really? You're really going to pull this bullshit?" She hissed lowly, slipping back into her cloak quickly.

"Didyme?" He asked softly. "But, but... that's not possible."

"Ok, first of all, Marissa here is playing as my partner. Obviously. And second, what she stands by is true. I carry the same blood as Aristeo. What makes you think I'll be broken easily? That's why Edward has been snickering."

"Oh, I'm in the mood to see Aro now. Because if anybody actually does come after Marissa, hah, all hell is going to break loose." Carlisle looked to Edward.

"I don't understand. Aro... only protects those who he finds valuable."

"If he values his life, then I'm damn valuable." Marissa said finally.

"She speaks." Emmett teased. Edward looked over.

"Be careful. I watched her impale Demetri to the wall because he got in her way."

"And feisty." He commented again. Marissa decided not to let it slide.

"Tell me, Emmett, do you value your masculinity?"

"Yes..." He hesitated. "Why?"

"Then shut up because I'll remove it." Didyme snorted.

"She will too." Emmett stepped behind Rosalie almost protectively. "Anyways. So... are you doing well?" She asked, nonchalantly, pretending like Marissa didn't just threaten to castrate Emmett. Luckily they all spoke in low enough tones so as not to arouse suspicion. Marissa, on one hand, was keeping a watch out for suspicious activity, until she found what she was looking for. She nudged Didyme.

"We've got company." Marissa murmured. Didyme looked over her shoulder discreetly to a group of five vampires that Marissa had been eyeing.

"What about them?"

"Their stallion is a mage and their disguise is poorly done." She raised an eyebrow.

"Looks like Aristeo might come out and play after all." She commented. Marissa looked to her.

"I wasn't even thinking of Ari. I was talking about Marcus." She shrugged, albeit a little wide eyed.

"Grab a glass of wine and enjoy the bloody show, love. No matter who it is, we're both getting laid."

"Damn straight." Carlisle made a face.

"Who are you mated to?"

"Aristeo."

"As if it wasn't obvious." Edward muttered.

"It isn't." Carlisle shot back quickly.

"She calls him Ari. Everybody in the Volturi has been threatened with their lives, regardless. And he's told off his personal guard. He told off the twins. I mean, he got really pissed off yesterday." Carlisle turned to me.

"La tua sanguine cantante? Your blood sings to him? But Aro has never had restraint." Marissa raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know Ari like I do."

"I can see that." By now, they had moved inside, out of the night's chill. "So your friends... the one you called a poor mage, who are they?"

"Dacia." He made a face.

"They've got a lot of nerve coming in here."

"Das cute." Just as she had finished speaking, Le Stat offered her a glass of wine and a dance. She passed the glass to Didyme, gave her a wink, and took his proffered hand. They took their time, dancing most of the night away, until she was tired and he led me out to the balcony.

"You know, you really should have never left your mate's side. I can't help it, but your blood is so tantalizing and I really must quench my thirst."

"What? Is this a free for all?" He nuzzled her, lapping at her neck teasingly.

"But I really suppose I should gift you a present, something you've never had before." He pushed her up against the wall roughly. "The feel of a vampire's cock tearing you in half. You say your partner is female, but you are a damn abomination to the very essence of vampire seductress. What you really crave is to be dominated, to have a man in your life." He ground up against, and the hardness in his pants told her he wasn't kidding. Marissa caught Aro's eye and although he looked calm, there was coldness and a fury in his eyes. It appeared that Didyme was in a similar situation to what Marissa was in and Marcus was not a very happy camper.


	8. Chapter 7: The Death of Le Stat

Marissa shoved Le Stat off.

"Get away from me, you prick!" He snarled, baring his teeth angrily.

"How dare you deny me my right!?" He snapped, grazing her arm and drawing blood. They suddenly had the attention of all vampires in the room, Aro included, who licked his lips longingly.

"I darest to deny you a lot of things!" Didyme had since wormed her way out of the situation and disappeared. She would bring in the herd and the three kings would be armed and rule once more. Marcus started to reach behind his throne. Marissa knew Sanguis lay there. She knew he would throw her the blade if she needed it.

"You! You mere human! You mere mortal! You will not deny me the pleasures of my flesh!"

"You call a mare human? A mare? But am I?" Suddenly his cockiness started to edge away. "You coward! You come into the Volturi and you honestly expect me to do nothing? To lay down and let you brutally rape my body with your... magic induced erection, because you can't get it up?" Suddenly, Aro was between her and Le Stat, and a bellowing roar erupted from his mouth.

"BE SILENT!" He roared, slamming Le Stat down on the floor so hard that it shook the room, and shattered a window. Aro cracked his neck, rolling back his shoulders and spat in Le Stat's face. "You are a disgrace. To everything we ever called vampire. To your race. To your gender. To your class. You are nothing more than a mewling quim in heat, and you will die a mewling quim in heat." Le Stat only chuckled.

"I have an army." Marcus laughed darkly.

"And you think we don't? Have you mistaken us for fools, Dacia?" He asked. "Did you have your fun, putting a seal on Didyme that nearly killed her? Did you have your fun when you took Aristeo from his home? Did you have your fun when your sons raped and brutally murdered six young girls, not even women, girls!? Teenagers barely. Well, did you? Because I'll pay you back sevenfold." Marcus snarled bitterly.

"You wouldn't dare." Le Stat spit.

"Do you think I am called Marcus for no reason? Am I not named after the god of war? Even though here, I stand behind Aristeo, you have picked your opponents poorly. This is not a ball. This is coronation ceremony, where I and my brothers once more establish our domain here. We are the kings of the Volturi, and you will see us as such."

"Like I said. Kings can be overthrown. I have army. What do you have?"

"We have centaurs." Didyme said, breaking through the crowds with the rest of the herd, a fifty some number. Marissa smiled, dropping her disguise.

"They have a mage who knows what she's doing. A healer, a scholar, the god of war himself, and two vampires who have impeccable aim with a bow. I... I'm failing to see your advantage here, Le Stat." She winked at him. "We have Aristeo. What more do we need? Oh... and... Ari." Aro jerked his head up to look at me. "Let the twins have him." Jane was already over there, popping her knuckles. Aro tossed him, roughly, to the witch twins. "He still bleeds!" She called over her shoulder, sauntering to Aro's throne, taking herself a glass of wine.

After a moment, after the shock settled in, everyone returned to their business, and Aro tried to return to his throne. He paused at the top of the steps. "I do believe you're in my seat." He said softly. Some of the vampires gasped, and a rippling whisper turned their attention away from the witch twins and to the scene unfolding before him. Marissa looked to the crowd.

"What say you, Aristeo? Do you mind?" She asked, flashing him a smile.

"Be careful, little Issa. I have a reputation to uphold..." He warned. "And oh, I don't. I'll stand. I know you're exhausted." He looked her arm over, the little wound already starting to heal. "Mine." He murmured, kissing her hand lightly. Marcus looked out over the small army that had gathered at the doors. "Felix, Demetri, Jane, Alec, find the others and destroy them." The four guards fled the room, and Marissa nodded to two centaurs standing at the door. They saluted, turning on their heels and kicking up dust. As soon as they were gone though, the real trouble started.

"Lord Marcus!" Carlisle called out. "You stated yourself that this was a coronation ceremony. Do you and the Volturi intend to rule as you have before?" Marissa cocked her head to Carlisle curiously. As before? What did he mean as before? Marcus hesitated, looking to Aro. Carlisle didn't back down though. "Lord Aro, do you still intend to pursue the covens with gifted vampires you seek? And still have them suffer the consequences from your so deemed crimes?"

"How dare you!" Aro hissed, his fists clenched tightly to his side.

"Is it true?" Marissa called out, standing up behind Aro. "Is what you say true? Are there others who can validate your statement, Cullen?" She asked. A rippling murmur ran through the crowds, most vampires nodding their heads in agreement. She stood beside Aro.

"You're not a king; you're a coward!" She hissed darkly under my breath. Aro snarled.

"We'll deal with this later." He muttered.

"You will DEAL with it NOW! Answer his question, Aristeo!" She yelled angrily. He hesitated. He fucking hesitated. She snarled, bringing her chain mail across his face, drawing not only his blood but leaving a wound that would scar. "You bastard." She whispered, drawing her cloak around her side and disappearing with the wind.

"MARISSA!" She heard him scream as it registered in his mind that she'd left him. She stood on the highest tower of the castle walls, letting the wind blow through her hair and rustle her clothes. The guards, along with four centaurs, were just now returning. She leapt to the ground with ease, taking the swords and satchels of two of the centaurs.

"Mistress?" They questioned.

"I won't return until Aristeo has returned." Marissa murmured, stalking off.


	9. Chapter 8: Calypso's Song (Short)

(Note: Six years have passed)

And she wouldn't. Marissa could not tell that the years that had passed. She was angry at him and foolishly let her anger blind her. She let herself go, becoming like a horse set free from captivity. And she also did something incredibly foolish.

As a mage, she grew lonesome and ached for the company of another, so she created another. Borne of her own blood and the seed of another, She birthed the young one, raised her, and she became as her own. The young one was as free spirited as the wind, as untamable as the ocean (or rather the man who sired her), and her name was Calypso Gabriella Merriweather. Callie was her daughter: her's and Aristeo's rather.

How? The answer is simple. That the mage had unlimited access to Aro's body during his seal removal. Originally, Marissa had no reason to keep his seed. Logically the sealing would have, and should have killed her. As a mage, the only reason she would have kept it was in the event that he passed and she lived on. What she did was wrong, and she found herself and Callie living in the Quileute reservation in Washington, far, far away from where Aro could hurt either one of them. Little did she know... things were about to come full swing.

Callie, god knows where she picked up her skills, was only aged five, yet had the physical and mental capabilities of sixteen year old due to hybridity, and so she was quite a young filly centaur, but insisted on a weapon of choice, for hunting. Marissa let her choose, and she turned out to be quite accurate with a bow, and so, with nothing else to do, she honed and polished her skills, until she became one shot deadly, through the eye and a clean shot. She had a gift, not only of expert marksmanship, but the gift of a siren. She was beautiful now, but even as a child- grace fell across her features and her voice was like silk and flowing, like water rushing over rocks.

And yes, Marissa was quite aware of what happened when Callie went into the water. Callie could swim like a fish, but with the fins and tail to boot, she was like a speeding demon. Her senses alone were enhanced beyond belief, extreme senses of sight, hearing, smell, and taste. Part of it came from being a centaur. Part of it came just from being gifted like a siren. Part of it, Marissa wanted to say, was the blood of Aristeo Starling in her veins.

It wasn't like Marissa treated Callie like a weapon, for she truly loved and cared for her daughter, but raised her to be independent and to care for herself shouldst the need arise one day. True, Callie was like a weapon. Her beauty and her powers alone would send power thirsty vampires like Stephan and Vladimir up walls, trying to keep her for their own, or worse, mate with her. But Callie was more than that to Marissa. She was in every way, a carbon copy of Aro. With deep rich black hair and hazel eyes with a reddish tint, she stood taller than most, even in her centaur form, probably also due to her father.

But there was one thing, one little thing, that Marissa wasn't quite sure of. Callie called it "Calypso's Song", inspired by the sea nymph herself. It was that whenever Callie pulled out her violin, a gift for her fourth birthday, and started to play a rather haunting melody, Marissa started to notice that dew would rise off the ground. Fire would flicker and jump around, and winds would howl and blow. At first, she wasn't quite sure. Could it really be? Could her daughter be so gifted already? Surely even Aristeo was not that potent.

Marissa shoved the thoughts to the back of her mind, looking out over the Quileute territory, looking to the wolves, with which she had a treaty with, start to tussle in the newly falling snow. She shook her head absentmindedly. It was over. It was done. But there would come a time when she would have to face Aristeo, and little did she know it was sooner than she thought.


	10. Chapter 9: A Letter from Marcus (Short)

Carlisle parked his car, getting out and stretching. It had been an unbelievably long day at work. He shut the car door, walking down to the end of the driveway to pick up the mail. He thumbed through the mail, almost absentmindedly as he continued back into his home. Seeing nothing of absolute value, he tossed it onto the counter, ignoring what fell onto the floor. For once, he dropped his normal regimen, tossing his keys on the kitchen table and kicking off his shoes to lie back on the couch. The house was quiet. Quiet for once.

When he opened his eyes again, Esme was standing over him, her face almost ashen. "You dropped this." She whispered, holding out a letter. He took it, looking it over and immediately understood his wife's pale face. It was addressed to him, from the Volturi.

"Yikes." He slid open the stationary, ignoring the letter for the moment to check the signature at the bottom. Esme waited. "No. It's from Marcus and Didyme."

_"Carlisle,_

_ By now, I'm sure that your daughter, Alice, has predicted this coming. Yes, she is right. Aro has since gotten wind of Edward & Bella's child, and he not only fears the worst, but seeks to destroy your entire coven. He is ill, Carlisle, so please try to understand. When Marissa left, he just went stir crazy. He won't eat. He refuses to hear out anyone, me, Caius, even Didyme. No one can get close to him without him destroying them. Demetri has since paid the price in the loss of his partner._

_ Forgive him, Carlisle, and forgive Marissa. I do not wish any harm to come upon your coven, so if you choose to gather an army, I personally would advise you too, then do what you think is best for your coven. I only ask a favor in return, to please keep an eye out for Marissa, no doubt she is suffering from the same pain that Aro is._

_ Originally, I would have called for you the instant that things turned south physically for Aro, but judging by what happened at the coronation ceremony, it was best that I didn't. Didyme was able to work with him for some time, and she has judged him to be ill under a mating pull. To attest for myself, the bond between Marissa and Aro is very strong. Shouldst one or the other be killed in battle, the other would die. It flickers even now. _

_ As per one more thing, that Caius would mention to spur Aro's insanity of your treatise with the Quileutes. I have no care with whom you ally yourself, Carlisle, but know that Caius will wish to use this against you._

_ The child, Renesmee, I am told, and then forgive me for spying, it was necessary, is mortal. I am under the belief that your newborn Bella conceived and gave birth while human, and that the child is a hybrid. I am sorry for taking advantage of a child's trust like that, but Didyme was the only one in this castle that I could trust. I believe you, Carlisle, and such I have no desire to attack, but I must obey my brother's wishes._

_ Until I see you again,_

_ Marcus and Didyme Volturi."_

Carlisle let out a sigh. "Oh boy."

"What is it?" Esme asked.

"Just a warning from Marcus, and heads up to arm ourselves. Apparently, Aro is far, far, far worse than Alice or anybody could have predicted." Esme frowned. "He's dying, Esme. And the pain is driving him insane."

"Oh, Carlisle. If you could take back what you said, would you?"

"Somebody needed to stand up to him. We should go. Marcus is right. If Aro is this far gone, then an army might actually be necessary."


	11. Chapter 10: Aristeo's Return

The first snowflakes of the day dusted the ground lightly as Callie roused Marissa from sleep. There was already a thick layer on the ground. Marissa stood, shaking off what had gathered in her mane during her sleep. That wasn't what first caught her attention, but the footsteps that crunched in unison, heading their way. She nickered lowly, to Callie, warning her to keep close as she fled to the peaks over the field. Marissa saw the Cullens and their friends, among who were Stephan and Vladimir, approaching from one side, and the Volturi red coats approaching from the other. She stood on her hind legs, dancing, pawing at the air, letting a warning trumpet escape her mouth. When she had caught Didyme's attention, her nod to the back, Marissa retreated to the back of the forest, Callie in tow.

Marissa was met with the rest of the Merriweather herd, the lead stallion now being Abraxas Starling. She nodded only politely to him, surrendering his blades which were now replaced with her own. She jumped up to her centaur form.

"My son... he is ill."

"I do not fight for Aristeo, or Didyme. I fight because Cullen allied himself with Romania and I will not have the last of their line still living."

"Who is your filly?"

"Calypso Gabriella Merriweather." Abraxas looked to her and snorted, pawing at the ground.

"Mages." He muttered under his breath. She ignored him for the time being, knowing what his comment meant and choosing not to let it show that it stung her quite a bit. She started suiting herself up with armor, and suiting Callie as well. Callie had proved to be deadly with a bow, and Marissa chose for herself, hand crafted blades, four of them.

"For justice?" Abraxas asked, rallying his troops.

"For justice! For honor! For freedom! For Aristeo." She murmured. Abraxas nodded his head to her, and they started the walk forward. Marissa heard a loud crack and was met with Aro flying backwards. She whinnied, letting him use her as a brace to stop his motion. In one fluid motion, the mage had clothed him regally in armor, sliding the twin swords into their sheaths. "Remember everything your father taught you, Aristeo." He looked up, his eyes burning an obsidian black.

"Marissa?"

"Forever and always at your side." She murmured, walking forward with him. Didyme jumped into her centaur form immediately. "I have no quarrel with you, Cullen! But who you ally yourself with! Have you brought forth your Romanian cowards to be sold like quims into slavery?" Stephan growled, phasing up into his centaur form.

"We will not be brought down like quims before the Volturi!" Callie darted forward, her bow at the ready, slinging forth one through his eye. Vladimir and the others jumped, and Marissa quickly pushed through the mess, decapitating the wives with fluid motions. Vladimir grinned, blood dripping from his teeth.

"There is nothing as sweet as a centaur's blood." She looked to the ground where Callie lay still. "And it appeals to all." Marissa leapt upon him, knocking her elbow back into his gut, sending him reeling. She knelt to the ground.

"Callie?" Marissa asked, scooping her daughter's still form into her arms. "Callie please." She begged. There was no response, only the fading from her centaur form to her human form. "Callie..." She bowed her head low. "I don't have that kind of magic, love." Aro pushed through the vampires to her side, and taking Callie in his arms, he bit down deeply into her arm, an angry growl escaping his mouth. "Aro! Aro! Aro, you can't heal her!" Marissa pushed him away, almost horrified at what he was doing.

"No, but maybe I can change her." He came back to her side, wrapping his arms tightly around her and the young woman she held protectively. "Who was she?"

"She's my daughter." Marissa heard him sigh heavily.

"Who sired her?"

"You did." He cocked his head, looking at her.

"How? We never."

"I'm a mage and I need you to trust me on that one." His hand caressed her cheek softly.

"I'm sorry. For driving you off. For what I did was wrong. And I am eternally deeply sorry." Marcus snorted.

"You know you had me convinced of your insanity, Aro. You had everyone bloody convinced of your insanity." Aro snorted, and Marissa could feel him phase up, his body shifting beside her, and he stood.

"My name is Aristeo Gabriel Starling. I am the son of Abraxas Gabriel Starling and the brother of Didyme Andromeda Starling. I am a full blooded male centaur of the Merriweather herd and I take my place as rightful stallion beside my mate, Marissa Victoria Merriweather. I am Aristeo Volturi and I apologize for my former actions. I promise to rule as my people command. I promise to care for my people and to pass judgment where it is due alone. I promise to listen to my people, and to give help where it is needed." His eyes landed on Vladimir. "Except for you."

Carlisle held up his hand. "What charges do you bring against the Romanian clan?" Marissa snarled bitterly, remembering the six fillies that the Romanian clan had sent to Thanatos, and Didyme even, was at his side in an instant, and judging by her whispers, and the horrified look on his face, Carlisle Cullen just found out the hard way how cruel centaurs could be. He stood back. "Forgive me, Lord Aro. I will not stand in your way." Marissa watched Aro's mouth twist up into a cruel smile. With one fluid moment, he had drawn his sword and decapitated Vladimir.

He stalked over to Stephan who was laying still. Kicking him with his boot, there was no response. "She's a good shot."

"Yeah." Marissa nodded, keeping Callie close to her body. "Deadly."

"I'm sorry, Issa. I wish there could have been something else I could have done." He knelt by her side once more, squeezing her hand lightly. Carlisle cleared his throat.

"In the event that she is changing, I would suggest a warmer climate for when she wakes up. Lords Aro, Marcus, and Caius, and your respectable mates, I open up my home to you, to stay for the nights, to grieve and to mourn, or to celebrate." Marissa caught Abraxas' eye and nodded and the herd disappeared into the forests. Aro swung her up onto his back, draping his cloak over her and Callie.

To the guard he said, "Burn the corpses. And make sure they're dead." They reached the Cullen's home in no time at all, and Aro carried them both in, and Carlisle made up a guest room for Marissa and Callie.


	12. Chapter 11: Apologies

Marissa looked to Aro, after tucking Callie into the bed. "I need to speak with you alone. Come walk with me." He nodded, offering her his arm. She took it and ignoring the others' glances, walked outside with Aro. They walked to the river's edge, walking along the banks.

"Aristeo, forgive me. I wronged you. I should not have left you as I did." He shook his head.

"Issa, I could have damned you the day you left, because I thought you ne'er return. But you did me a great favor. You made me reconsider my life choices, and yes, I have been wrong many a time. The first time I phased up, I was furious. Anger truly unlocks the stallion within my heart. It… It is how I managed to stay in control, despite my outward appearances."

"This is true. The first time I unlocked your seal, you had an extreme amount of magic at your fingertips. All it would take was the push off the metaphorical cliff. But as a mage, I wronged you. Callie, yes, she's yours."

"You took it during the sealing."

"How-?" She asked. He chuckled.

"You are my blood singer. I'm not under liberty to control how my body functions that first time I smell your blood. It's ok, Issa. I forgive you. Tell me about her though."

"Well, her name is Calypso Gabriella Merriweather. She goes by Callie, or Ella. Depends on the day. She's a dead shot with a bow, and no, I didn't teach that to her. She enjoys the thrill of the fight, likes books, and loves language. Ari, she's like a carbon copy of you."

"Daddy's girl?"

"Damn right."

"Do… do you…" Marissa looked up to see tears shining in Aro's eyes. "I'm sorry, Issa." His voice broke. "Do you think she'll survive?" She let him rest his head against her shoulder.

"Do not mistake your own daughter for a weakling, Ari. She's strong. Like you. Like your bloodline, not easily broken. Have faith in her, and she will survive." He shuddered, a wracking sob taking his body.

"I am terribly sorry, Issa. For I wronged you greater than you wronged me. I was wrong, period. I was wrong in conquest. I was greedy. I was arrogant. I was a stupid fool. It took my overhearing truly what Marcus and Caius think of me that I'm 'the bastard child' to Marcus and 'Princeling Aro' to Caius and Dora, to realize truly what a spoiled brat I've been. And I've since apologized to them both." She rubbed his back lightly.

"Ari. You must realize who changed you and who raised you as a vampire. It was never you. I saw Le Stat there more than I saw anyone else. His presence constantly overshadowed you, that's why it was necessary to draw him out. Even without the seal on your body, he still had a spell cast on you, cast to sway you to his will. I never called him a bullshit mage because he was a poor mage; I called him as such because he was a dark mage. He used dark magic and dark spells and seals, and he used them without thinking of the consequences. A mage like Le Stat wouldn't have had very many years left on his life anyways. Jane and Alec did us and him a favor. Put him out of his misery." He still shuddered.

"The after affects, Ari, left you confused and hurting. Everything you ever knew about your life was a lie, and in the midst of it all, the most important person in your life, was leaving you. That was wrong of me. I should have been there to support you. Not everything that has gone wrong in the last six years is your fault, Ari. I apologize for that."

"If I had been in my right mind, I would have come after you. So you wouldn't have gotten lonely. So you wouldn't have had to raise a child alone. I can only imagine the pain you went through."

She laughed at his statement. "Oh, I'm sorry, Ari. But childbirth is not something a man can imagine. Especially not the way a centaur gives birth, being that we give birth to a horse and are forced to raise a young foal for three years until they are old enough to phase up and down from horse to human, then human to horse to centaur. Oh no, Ari, not much ado about that, but not something a stallion needs to deal with. The last two years however, I would have appreciated the help. Callie thirsts for knowledge like humans need water, at an impossible rate sometimes." She failed to mention that for some reason, she had given birth to a human child at six months and was surprised beyond belief. She would have taken help at any time rather than give birth and raise a child in the forest again.

"Sounds like me indeed. Do you, truly, believe that she'll survive?" He asked, looking into her eyes, ruby into emeralds.

"Ari," Marissa took his hand, walking with him, now along the forest's edge. "Number one, she's your child. I entertained the idea that you were potent enough that even after two years, your seed was still viable enough to create a child, but a gifted child didn't even cross my mind, until about a year ago. When Callie turned four, I gave her a violin. It was a trivial thing; I used magic to create it, but it became her most precious belonging. She plays this melody. She says it's called Calypso's Song. But whenever she plays, things tend to move about. Dew rises from the ground. Fire flickers. The wind blows here and there."

"She's an elemental, and she controls it with her mind. The melody inside her mind, it controls the elements she sees fit. She bends the will of nature with her mind. But Issa, that is not of me. That is more mage-ish. That is of you." He said immediately. "But you are right. Perhaps she is a gifted hybrid, much like the young Cullen child. It would explain, and correct me if I'm wrong, why these "powers" are appearing so early." He saw she had more to say and waited.

"Ari, I never actually knew your mother, but looking at Didyme and looking at Callie, I know our daughter possesses your mother's beauty, wit, and charm. Callie has enhanced senses, due to being gifted by the gods, as a siren. I think it may have skipped four or five generations, but there is a siren or two in your bloodline somewhere."

"A water centaur?"

"Yes." She nodded.

"Ok. What did she get from me, if anything?" He asked, cheekily.

"Your beauty." He didn't stop the smile from peeking through, even a slight strain of red coming to his face.

"Oh Issa." He chided.

"You don't deny it." She added. He flushed a mottled red.

"Don't say that! Don't let Marcus or Caius hear you say that either!"

"Screw them." She said, making a disgruntled face at him.

"I'd rather you not." He muttered. Next thing he knew, Marissa had kissed him softly.

"Mine." She whispered, laying a finger against his lips before he could say anything. "My Aristeo."

"Possessive much?"

"With the way Jane looks at you, yes."


	13. Chapter 12: The Power of a Mage

As she turned away, Aro spluttered in surprise. "With the way _Jane_ looks at me? Issa, I don't peg you for a jealous queen, but I can assure you that Jane has no feelings for me." Marissa turned back to him.

"Ari, I am thankful that you are blind to it, but I don't like her. And she's your personal guard, Ari. It drives me up a wall." He spluttered again.

"I'll… I'll fix it. I'll nip it in the bud. I don't mean to be oblivious to anything, but you and you alone are the one I've asked to be my mate. You and you alone are the one I intend to court."

"_Court? Court? Ari wanted to court me? I'd already had his kid. It'd be more proper if he married me in secret."_ He obviously saw the confusion on her face. "Christos, Marissa, I know what you're thinking. You've forgotten that I'm a tactile telepathist." She pulled her hand away. "Listen, Marissa. I love you. I've messed up and I intend to fix that. So, yes, I'm asking if I can court you. Not for my reputation, and not even for yours, but because it's the right thing to do."

She sighed. "Ari." Her senses picked up on the rustling in the woods and she nudged Aro lightly. It was getting dark and although she held a treaty with the wolves, it was not extended to the Volturi King standing beside her. Her voice dropped down to a low whisper. "Mind taking this conversation elsewhere? We're being followed."

"You're on wolf land, that's why." Jacob growled, not phased yet, but coming out of the woods with his pack.

"Jake, I have a treaty with your grandfather." The others circled around us. Jacob huffed.

"You might, but he doesn't."

"He's with me, so play nice why don't you?"

"Or what?" He growled again. Marissa snarled back.

"Or I'll kick you so hard in the balls, you can forget about having kids with the little Cullen girl." Leah snickered.

"So what are you then? Granddad won't tell me." Marissa snorted.

"That is none of your business."

"Then this is a dangerous place for you and your vampire friend, human." Aro growled, but she pulled him away.

"Come on. Don't make trouble." But Aro stayed.

"You threaten my mate again, and I will kill you." Jacob growled, phasing into a wolf and lashing out at Aro, his claws digging deep into Aro's midsection. Aro howled in pain, instantly dropping to the ground in pain, writhing and twisting amongst the rocks. Jacob let out what she would later recall as a wolfish laugh. She knelt to the ground, placing her hand over Aro's midsection, hearing him scream out in agony as contact registered in his mind.

"Ari!" She whispered frantically. "I solemnly swear that I have not sold my soul to the devil for this act." She murmured, using an incantation to transform her into a powerful mage, all of her magic floating in the forest and on top of the river. She drew a line over each of the claw rakes, using a healing magic. "Cell repair." She murmured, letting the magic stitch his muscle and skin back together. She took hold of Aro's hands, and disappeared in a whirl of leaves, leaving Jacob with a promise that he would never bear children. She appeared in the guest room that Carlisle had prepared for him and set Aro down on the bed gently. "Rest my love." She quickly changed her bloodstained clothes, and returned to the family room where most of the Volturi remained.

"Where is Aro?" Jane asked.

"He is resting."

"Why?" She asked, smirking.

"Because he was attacked by Jacob Black. He is resting. His body needs to heal." Didyme cocked her head to Marissa.

"I wasn't aware you are capable of healing magic."

"Every once in a blue moon, Didyme. Every once in a blue moon."

"But…"

"The power of a mage, a good mage, can sometimes be unlimited as to what path it takes, Didyme. You happen to have an abundance of healing magic, Aro of scholarly magic, myself of many types and forms. It is the mark of a very powerful mage."

"But you are not…" Marissa only need look at Didyme and she was quiet.

"I would caution you to speak to me that way, Didyme. Have you forgotten the seal I broke off Aristeo?"

"No," She answered meekly, folding her hands in her lap, retreating against Marcus.

"Did you just call down my wife?" Marcus asked his jaw set. He was not happy with her. Marissa craned her head to face Marcus.

"I may just be a queen, thus making me equal with Didyme, but I also caution you, Marcus, not to challenge my abilities."

"Demetri might have been nothing to you, but I am Marcus Agrippa and you have no right to call down my wife."

"I WILL NOT COWED BY SOMEONE OF YOUR GRACE!" She roared, magic flooding the room, pinning Marcus to the ground.

"I DO NOT ANSWER TO YOU ALONE AND YOU, MARCUS AGRIPPA WILL LEARN NOT TO CHALLENGE A MAGE!" She ground out, her form looking very heightened and powerful as wind whipped around her body, driving her into the air.

"I AM THE MAGE OF THE MERRIWEATHER HERD; I AM THE MAGE, VICTORIA THE MISTRESS OF BOTH DARK AND LIGHT MAJYCS! I AM THE DESCENDANT OF HECATE THE GREEK GODDESS OF MAGIC AND AS SUCH I WILL NOT TAKE YOUR INSOLENCE!" Even Marcus whimpered. The light dimmed around her and the winds died down, dropping her to her feet. She turned.

"If anybody needs me, I shall be in the guest room with Aristeo and Callie. Good night all, Marcus, Didyme." She turned on foot and headed out the door. The last thing she caught was Marcus' low whisper of "Ouch."


	14. Chapter 13: Surprise, surprise

It really should have come to a point where no one was surprised by Marissa's outburst, but it left Demetri trembling in his spot. Jane and Alec were writhing on the floor due to the magic affecting their seals. Marcus was terrified and he had taken the brunt of the explosion. Didyme pretty much saw it coming and wasn't all that terrified; she knew that was only a little taste of Marissa's magic and truth to be told, she hadn't meant to push her friend that far. Caius and Athenadora had been luckily absent along with everybody but the Cullen patriarch and matriarch, who were stunned to say the least.

Didyme was the first to recover. "Oh, Marky. For once, shut up and put your big boy britches on. If you think you've seen something of Marissa's magic that was nothing. That was outburst. You haven't seen half of it."

"Christus, she's a descendant of Hecate?! It would have been nice to know, although that explains why she looks so familiar." He chattered, quite a jumpy bundle of nerves now. Demetri snickered.

"Well, at least she didn't impale you." He muttered, quickly leaving the room since Marcus was glaring at him.

"Imp… oh…" Carlisle said. "I had forgotten that you told us about that."

"Marissa is going to be protective of Aro. Obviously she's seen something we haven't. Let it go, Marcus. It's my fault anyways. I shouldn't have pushed her."

Meanwhile, Marissa had passed out on the floor beside Aro's bed. The use of magic to heal Aro and then the magic outburst had taken the life and the fight right out of her. She had collapsed on the nearest possible flat surface. She would wake the next morning judging by the magic that was left in her capacities.

Marissa leapt out of the bed, the next morning, literally startled that she wasn't asleep on the floor next to Aro any longer. A sweet breath of wind caressed her face.

"Good morning." She looked down to find Callie kneeling on the floor beside Aro's bed, his hand clasped between hers.

"Oh thank the gods, Callie. You're awake." Callie nodded.

"Did I nail him?" She asked, referring to Stephan. Marissa nodded.

"Right though the eye. Killed him instantly. Hey Callie-cat, you're not using your violin to control the wind."

"Yeah, woke up like that, about an hour ago. Hey, Ma, why can I see his emotions?" Callie asked. Marissa sighed heavily, sitting back down on the edge of the bed.

"Because you truly are your father's child."

"Is he alright? He's in pain."

"He was attacked by a wolf. I'm going to go get Didyme. Stay here." Callie shrugged, keeping her attention on Aro. Marissa shut the door behind her quickly.

"May!" She walked into the living room. Marcus instantly froze up and Jane and Alec just scowled at her. Didyme perked up however.

"Coming." She met Marissa at the hallway. "What's up?"

"Can you give Aro something to alleviate his pain?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute to pull something together. The scars are still a bit red, aren't they?"

"A bit is an understatement."

Didyme nodded. "I'll just use a pinch of magic then, to cover the places you missed, and to ease his pain." She went inside the room, and Marissa stayed outside, needing a reprieve already from the extremely gifted child. She went back out to the living room.

"Marcus, forgive me for last night. I was out of place. I was tired but that gives me no excuse." Caius looked to Marcus.

"Oh, it sounds like I missed something exciting."

"Yeah," Marcus muttered. "You missed me finding out the hard way that this woman is a direct descendant of Hecate." Caius paled, tremendously.

"Hey, Marcus, Caius, Carlisle, listen. I've got a favor to ask."

"What?" Caius snapped, angry at the interruption.

"Take care of Callie for an hour, while I help Didyme get Aro on his feet." Carlisle nodded.

"Of course."

"Be careful. She'll pick your brain dry." Marissa added lowly.

"It's no problem, Lady Marissa." He said softly. As if on cue, Callie skipped out of the room.

"Callie, this is Marcus. He is Didyme's mate. This is Caius and his mate Athenadora, and Carlisle, and his mate Esme. They're going watch over you for a while, while I help Didyme get Ari on his feet." She smiled at Marissa.

"You're mated to him, aren't you? You're his blood singer. He asked you to co-…" The rest of it was muffled by Marissa's hand over her mouth.

"Aye, you are your father's child. Now, go and don't be a bother."


	15. Chapter 14: What's a Penny Mage?

Marissa helped Didyme with what trivial things she could, using more household magic to move furniture about and such. Didyme peeled back the clothes from Aro's midsection, revealing the gouges still carved deep into his muscles.

"Issa... I thought you said..." Marissa looked over.

"I used a copious amount of magic for cell repair. I don't understand."

"Issa, these are already infected. That dog brat had something in his claws." Surely enough, the wounds were an angry red, semi clear liquid oozing from the point of impact. As Didyme laid her hand over the wounds, not even touching him yet, Aro let out a miserable howl of pain, and it suddenly became very clear to both Marissa and Didyme. This was no "dog brat" inflicted wound. This was the work of a mage, seeing as how sensitive he was now to even Didyme's magic, and a well versed mage to say the least.

Didyme frowned. "There are more than us. Than centaurs." Marissa nodded.

"Aye, that is the truth. There are sirens, shapeshifters, and werewolves. There are dragons and their draconic subservient. There are orcs and elves and goblins, and all have adopted mages to make them look human."

"But this is the work of another mage."

"Yes, indeed I am aware, Didyme. So for now, treat Aro as you would a human."

"Then may I request Carlisle?"

"Of course." Marissa thought nothing of it. She stood, retreating outside to Carlisle. "My sister requests your presence, Carlisle. I'm afraid that Aro is ill, very ill." Marcus had perked up, and was listening intently. "As such, I've ordered her to treat Aro's wounds as if he were human and for this she needs your help." Carlisle nodded.

"I spoke with Billy Black. He said that Jacob and the others spent the night outside in the backyard beside the fire. Those boys were nowhere near the river last night."

"Nein. These are well versed mage inflicted wounds." Marissa said softly. "Someone paid off a mage... to kill Aro."

"Are all mages dirty?" Carlisle asked. She hesitated.

"Not all live by the same code of ethics. Penny mages especially."

"Penny mages?"

"Name is coined from what they do. Look for a quick way to make a buck. Poison and potion master. Penny mages are elves, werewolves, and goblins with vampire grudges. Assassins and well versed in their craft." Carlisle sighed.

"How well versed?" Marissa gave him a look of long suffering. "That well versed?"

"Penny mages are unpredictable. And every race has them."

"Huh. Penny mage. Never heard of them." He mulled, as she walked him in. He took one look at Aro's pale face and the amount of blood staining Didyme's hands and grew serious. "He can't stay here. He needs to be in surgery immediately." He spun on his heel, walking back outside. "Esme! Get the car ready and call in to the clinic that I'm on call in Seattle." She nodded, confused, but did as he asked. Carlisle turned to Marissa. "University of Washington Medical Center. I've got some friends there who can help. Esme!" He called again, stopping his scurrying wife. "As soon as Aro is in the car, I need you to set up an IV drip of morphine to sedate him and ease his pain." He turned back to Marissa. "I have no guarantees but I'll try." He said curtly, retreating quickly back into the house.

Marissa might not know of the trouble Aro had landed himself in, but Carlisle was no stranger to it. Penny mage inflicted or not, Aro looked like he had been mauled by something the size of a bear... with claws dipped in nightshade maybe. Poisoned. The last mauling case Carlisle had seen, the patient didn't survive, and that was without the poison. If a cure wasn't found, Aro would grow worse, possible even die from the wounds.

Carlisle looked to Didyme. "What are you thinking?"

"That pennies are hard to find."

"Do you trust her? Was she lying?" He heard the slap before he felt the sting.

"Marissa wouldn't hurt Aro like that!"

"If she's a penny..." Didyme snorted.

"Marissa would sell her soul to Hades before being called a penny mage. Hecate was her great-great-great grandmother and Circe was her great-great grandmother. Issa would be damned before she'd inflict mage wounds on somebody."

"Did she not already? Le Stat?" Didyme frowned.

"Le Stat was called The Bastard Mage for a reason, but that's hardly an excuse to accuse Marissa of harming him. As far as I know, she never laid a hand against him. She doesn't like to get her hands dirty too often. Obviously, I and Aristeo are infinitely grateful for the seal removal that bound both our magics. They were poorly done and killing us both. A mage is a difficult thing, a difficult being, and a job to understand. Please don't mistake Marissa for the enemy here, Carlisle. For all we know, she too may be suffering from similar wounds." Didyme finished, helping Carlisle lift Aro into the backseat of his car, taking care to keep her brother comfortable. She looked to Marissa, whose scowl told her the mage was anything but alright. Still she felt compelled to ask Marissa if she was alright.

"I will not be bested by a _penny mage_." Was the spat reply. "Stay with him Didyme. I will find them." Didyme shuddered at the merciless gleam in Marissa's eyes. The mage was now dead set and hell-bent upon finding and possibly even kill the one who had done this to Aro.


	16. Chapter 15: Kura Taka Rebirthed

"You may all become brutally aware of just how different the world you live in truly is over the course of the next few days." Marissa said, sneering at Carlisle. She had obviously overheard his conversation with Didyme. Marissa phased up into her centaur form quickly. "Come Calypso. Tonight we ride for blood." Taking her daughter up onto her back, she disappeared into the forest.

"The young one intrigues me. I will follow." Caius said, standing up. He and Athenadora fled into the forest behind the other two. Didyme looked to Marcus, her gaze pleading.

"I will stay with you, my love." He answered tenderly, seeing his wife's distress. "But waste not time. See to it that Aro is getting well. I will be there later tonight."

Marissa paid no mind to the two other running behind her. If they could keep up, great. If they couldn't, she wasn't going to wait for them. It was exceedingly tempting to think that Dacia, once again, was trying to settle a score with the Volturi, but an even greater possibility that perhaps another clan, a clan of something not centaur, was using Dacia as a pawn. Pawns were easily disposed of, after all, and no one came to Dacia in their time of deepest need.

Orcs would have no quarrel with vampires, nor would dragons, sirens, or centaurs. But the purebloods, meaning the elves, were another issue. Werewolves were a vampire's natural enemy. Goblins were just irritable and tended to kill on spot rather than harbor grudges, and the most things that a vampire would have a problem with were with one of its own kind.

Elves, of course, made the most excellent penny mages, what with their knowledge of nature and medicinal and poisonous plants, she reasoned. And they were not all that hard to find. They tended to gather in clans, and as with all races, they had a presiding body in each continent. But elves gathered away from the others, too afraid to have their race tainted with dirty blooded species: men, orcs, and goblins –and half-blooded species: sirens, centaurs, dragons, and werewolves.

But elves… now elves were fun to mess around with. Elves tended to keep mages around as court jesters, really just to throw spite in their enemies' faces. But the elves were fascinated with magic, particularly dark magic, which made them good assassin hire outs. A well versed mage should have no problem making the elves swoon over the dark power that sent their minds into ecstasy.

Caius and Athenadora finally caught up to her. "Where are you going?"

"Greece."

"Why?"

"To make a sacrifice to Hecate and pray that what I do doesn't damn my soul." They exchanged glances.

"Which is?"

"Find myself a penny mage." Marissa stopped for a moment, resting against the rock face. "Why do you care?"

"I don't. I'm just intrigued by your kind, and your daughter."

"You care. It's cute, Caius. I won't tell anybody." She snickered and continued her run, leaving him dumbfounded in the middle of the woods.

**That night in Forks, Washington… **

Jane dumped the body of the young man in the middle of the woods, having just finished her meal. She snickered at the look of horror on Alec's apprentice's face.

"Did you ever consider," he swallowed nervously, "that what you did was wrong?" He asked, hesitantly.

"Oh please, Tomas. Grow a spine. Just because you're my little brother doesn't mean I won't kill you. Listen, Hecate's mage is a half-blood half-breed whore, and things like that need to be eliminated. Think about our bloodline. Think about Kura Taka. How could we leave our precious family behind, the poor elves helpless against Marissa's onslaught?"

"But Jane, it's Aro you're thinking of!"

"Oh, precious Aro. He could never do wrong in my eyes. And Marissa is ruining him, and his image! He has a reputation to uphold, a fear to instill in his enemies!"

Tomas could no longer speak. His sister, he was convinced was delusional. She was the one who had paid the penny mage, Turin from the old Elven Clan of Kura Taka, to assassinate Marissa. But the mage had missed, whether intentionally or accidentally, and now Jane was dead set on calling every existing mage to seek out Marissa's head.

Jane had taken the obsession with Aro much too far. She was convinced that Aro belonged to her. That he alone was her master, and by master, he wasn't sure it meant that she was a part of the guard. He knew that she didn't think it was fair that some stranger could come in and take Aro's heart, but he also knew truly that Aro would have no other, as oblivious he really was to Jane's advances. If Aro found out that Jane was attempting to assassinate his mate, he'd go stir crazy. With Aro incapacitated, Jane had free range at killing Marissa.

Jane turned to him. "Having second thoughts, Tomas?" The younger boy shook his head, knowing that his answer meant pain either way. She chuckled. A day would come, he hoped, where he would have some time alone with either Alec, who had no knowledge of the events occurring, or one of the masters. But with Jane's insistence that he accompany her everywhere, for "proper training" to be a Volturi guard, he wasn't sure which would come first, a day where he was free from Jane's hold and all was well within the Volturi, or a day where he was dead. Either way it was sure to be a blissful day.


	17. Chapter 16: Gifts from the Gods

**The University of Washington Medical Center: Seattle, Washington…**

"Didyme…" Aro whispered, his ruby eyes holding some sort of glaze to them. She came to his side instantly, taking his hand. "Where am I?"

"Marissa and I weren't able to heal you, so Carlisle induced you into a hospital in Seattle." He panted lightly, and even she could see the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. Silently and quickly, so as without his notice, she pressed down on the button to the IV to let more morphine into his system.

"What happened?" He asked, licking his lips. She helped him to a glass of water before sitting back down to answer his question.

"You were attacked by a mage." He frowned.

"The dog?"

"It was a disguise, Aro." She said, patting his hand lightly. She watched as his eyes rolled back, an agonizing sigh escaping his lips as he writhed for a moment and was still. Carlisle was watching the scene from the front of the bed. "He didn't even see you there." She murmured, brushing a stray curl from his forehead.

"I expect not. He's still in a lot of pain, and now he's passed out. He's getting worse, Didyme." She looked up to him.

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked, seeing Marcus come in the room from the corner of her eye. Carlisle shook his head.

"The best thing we can do is keep him comfortable. It honestly, honestly wouldn't be so bad, Didyme, if it weren't for the fact that every doctor in this hospital has stitched up Aro's wounds and they will not close. If he doesn't bleed to death first, the poison will kill him." Carlisle said, crossing his arms. "You best starting praying to the gods that Lady Marissa runs as fast as her magic is powerful." Marcus looked to Didyme.

"Nothing?" She shook her head.

"He's dying, Marcus." She watched her husband hesitate, anger among many other things passing across his face.

"Do you still have it?" He asked, referring to a scroll she had presented to him when they'd met once more in the alleyway.

"Of… course." She pulled out the scroll from her bag.

"Everything?"

"Everything." She nodded. "Marcus… I… that scroll was a gift from Marissa, who obtained it from Hecate who obtained it from Mars. We were always destined for each other, my love. It's a powerful magic, Marcus, and it won't last long, so take the potion wisely." Marcus held up a finger.

"Two minutes Didyme." She stood, watching him disappear into the hallway. Not quite some minutes later, he reappeared, Roman armor and all. Her jaw dropped, quite literally.

"Gods…" She swore, mesmerized. "Nice feathers." He looked up.

"The helmet could go, yes." She walked up to him, running her hands over his bare arms.

"You just protect what's between your legs and come home to me in one piece, Marcus Agrippa." She purred. Somewhere in the background, Carlisle was having a coughing fit over her statement. Marcus only grinned.

"Ta." He saluted her and with a quick kiss on the cheek, he disappeared out the window.

"What did you give him?"

"The armor and weapons of Mars himself." Didyme chuckled to herself. "He longs for battle, to ride a black Belgian into the throngs of war and slaughter them all. It is a side of Marcus that anyone rarely sees."

"Hm. Indeed." Carlisle finally turned around. "A warning would have been nice, Didyme." She flushed a little, looking to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I just, I'm not used to seeing him get so excited. Or seeing him anyways. You must understand, Carlisle, that I'm torn between staying with my brother and staying beside Marcus, both whom I missed greatly during my absence."

"Hm… yes, Lord Marcus suffered a great deal in your absence. It is true that the Volturi is quite broken. But truly, and I am not one to read bonds, if Marissa is Aro's mate, then perhaps I misjudged her, and perhaps she can bring the Volturi back, to restore the kings to working order."

"Marcus has already read their bonds. He says it is similar if not as close as mine and his, or Edward and Bella's."

"Yes, I am aware that Marcus has read their bonds. He seemed to be hesitant to give me that information though." Didyme shook her head, returning to Aro's side.

"He will give his aid to Marissa in whatever way he can. Although Marcus seems to have lost quite a bit of the luster and joy in his life, I will return it to him in whatever way I can. Besides, when you have a Roman vampire aiding a Greek mage, all hell has either broken loose or is about to break loose." Carlisle mulled her words over for a few minutes before being interrupted by the witch twins and their apprentice. Although Didyme said nothing, tension obviously lay betwixt the four of them, and her eyes were cold against the twins themselves, not their apprentice.

"Is Master Aro alright?" Tomas asked timidly. Carlisle crossed his arms again.

"He's resting. He's unconscious right now." Jane smiled prettily at Didyme who returned it with a cold glare. Tension rose between the two until Jane broke the silence.

"Well, if there's anything Master Aro needs, I'll be more than happy to get it for him." She said sweetly, taking Aro's other hand and studying the medical apparatus. Jane intertwined their fingers and pressed a soft kiss to Aro's cheek. "I'd do anything for my Master." She said in a hushed whisper, locking eyes with Didyme, pressing another soft kiss to his forehead before letting go of his hand to return to Alec's side. "Just let me know." She said innocently. Didyme growled, and Carlisle noticed that Tomas rolled his eyes as the three left the room.

"What the hell?" He asked Didyme.

"Something I and Marissa both noticed is that Jane has an avid obsession for Aro, an almost cult like obsession. He can do no wrong in her eyes, and she practically worships the ground he walks on. Jane is a force to be reckoned with, because she's Aro's personal guard, and would step in harm's way for him."


	18. Chapter 17: The Story of Madame Euryale

**Midnight in Italy under the Clock Tower…**

Abraxas sat under the clock tower, looking up at the night sky waiting for what he assumed was the inevitable. He kicked back against the stone, sipping a cup of hot tea. About ten minutes later, he got what he was waiting for: the arrival of Marissa and the others.

"Brax," she greeted him with a quick kiss on the cheek. "Aro has fallen ill. I must journey to Greece and make a sacrifice to Hecate and locate a penny mage. Please watch Calypso until I return."

"Will you seek out Kura Taka, the Elven Clan from Greece?" He asked, calming her down, helping Callie from her back.

"Aye, and perhaps find a clue there." She was rushed, he could tell, which meant that his son must have been at the point of death to want to make a sacrifice to Hecate, which would temporarily free Marissa from her ethics code, letting her use dark magics to seek out the penny mage. He knew of the one she sought, in fact, had already sent a centaur ahead to help Marissa out.

Merriweather was odd breed, he supposed, keeping an eye on the teenager now. The Starling and Euryale families had always presided with the Merriweather herd as the elder body, and now with what remaining two there were, himself and Madame Euryale, he was starting to wonder if they had given Marissa too much of the burden of leadership. She seemed to be thriving under the pressure, however, she had a notion in her head of disappearing for years at a time, and he knew that as a mage, she took those risks of near exhausting her magic for the blood seal removals from his son and daughter. However, if it brought more damage to the herd rather than healing, he would need to reconsider.

Marissa went alone into Greece, armed with nothing but a small dagger and a wolf, as opposed to dog. The generations before her had always sacrificed wolves instead of dogs, and had always gained the favor of Hecate. Plus she was hungry, and not above eating the animal she carried with her. All she needed was the blood anyways. Entering the temple of Hecate, she bowed low, taking the squirming animal to the altar table and quickly killing it, letting the blood drip down onto the floor.

She was praying, and offering a quick apology to the goddess when she was startled from her reverie. A touch on her shoulder roused the mage, and Marissa turned to face the eldest centaur from the Merriweather herd, Madame Euryale.

"Marissa, the gods have answered your prayers. Come, take your sacrifice and I will teach you about Kura Taka." Marissa was slightly confused. Madame Euryale knew about Kura Taka? The elder woman patted her shoulder lightly. "It's a long story dear. So take your meal." Marissa hauled the carcass over her shoulder, and the two retreated to the countryside. After Marissa had finished the meal, Madame Euryale stoked the fire a bit.

"I suppose I should start with an apology. Abraxas and I have known each other for many years and such, he probably knows all my secrets and I did my best to keep them from you lest it harm your herd, but now you need to know. You pray to Hecate to find you a penny mage, but one has been sitting on your shoulders for years beyond your age. I am a penny mage." Marissa couldn't keep the surprise off her face.

"I don't freelance anymore. I was raised as centaur. I was raised by mage parents. When they were killed, I vowed to take anything so long as I could protect myself and my sister, Petra. I taught Petra street magic, things that would make elves swoon and gain their trust, and their money. I knew poisons and potions like the back of my hand and I taught as much to Petra." She sighed.

"But Petra… became a penny mage as well. She took for herself an elf, also a penny mage, by the name of Turin in the old Kura Taka Elven Clan. I know he had no control over it, but Kura Taka is one of the purest bloodlines, and you know that they stop at nothing to ensure the cleanliness of their bloodline. Petra was killed, because she was a centaur and a penny mage, and they couldn't have a centaur mage dirtying up their bloodlines." The elderly woman was looking off into the distance now, lost in her story.

"Petra left behind something valuable. A reminder to me that penny magic wasn't as profitable as I thought it was. It wasn't worth her life. It wasn't worth mine. As for Turin, I don't know what happened to him. Last I assumed he was made Captain of the Kura Taka Guard." She refocused.

"But you, you need my help. And I can assure you that I will help you in any way I can. I may be an old woman, and I may be a little rusty, but I remember everything I was ever taught. I can help you. I can help your mate."

Marissa was stunned to say the least. How long had she known Madame Euryale and not known that this woman was a powerful assassin? How blessed she must have been to have this angel sent from Hecate herself.

"I am a mere woman, Marissa. Do not mistake me for an angel or anything of the sort. I am a mere woman who has found a redeeming hope." Marissa nodded.

"Thank you." She whispered, finding her voice. With that, the two of them returned to the Volturi clock tower, where dawn was just starting to fall on the city. Caius and Athenadora may have long since barricaded themselves away in the comfort of their home. Abraxas was watching a dozed off Calypso and gladly surrendered the teen to her mother as soon as she was in sight.


	19. Chapter 18: In the Fight of His Life

Marissa watched Callie manipulate the water in the fountain as Abraxas dozed off against the wall. No words need even be said between her and Madame Euryale. Enough had been spoken. Marissa alone was ready to drop. She was tired. She had been up for a near 25 hours, and the human strength was failing her. She was suddenly flanked by a vampire and it took her a whole minute to recognize him as Marcus.

"Nice feathers." She mumbled. He paused.

"Thanks, Didyme said the same thing." Marissa blinked up at him owlishly. "Why aren't you dressed in battle ready gear? Do you think that this Kura Taka clan will simply just allow you to walk around with your mage friends in tow?" She blinked again, not understanding.

"Marcus. Go to bed." Marissa muttered. The king stopped in his tracks of pulling her towards the castle. He peered at her for a moment, waiting to see if she was joking, but when he found no traces of entertainment on her face, he dropped the jest.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm exhausted?" She snapped, glaring at him angrily.

"But surely you don't think they'll let you walk. They're gathering on the borderlands of Greece and Italy. You must get up. You must fight!" Madame Euryale laid a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

"Let the Merriweather herd handle this, and leave Marissa be. She's a youngling mother with a teenager. She's tired to a point that man can't understand." Euryale poked Abraxas and he was roused from his nap.

"Hmph." He groaned, looking to her and Marcus, and to the exhausted Marissa, who at this point, looked rather helpless. "Kura Taka? Take care of your Callie, Issa. We can handle this."

"I can fight." She protested weakly.

"Yeah, and you'll go out and get yourself killed. Now hush up and get some rest." Demetri put his hand on her shoulder and escorted her up to Aro's room.

"Please stay here and rest." She nodded, only compliant because she was tired. Marissa let Callie lay down and promptly passed out beside her on the bed. Demetri sighed. He would never understand women. He returned to Marcus and the others, now quite a small army gathering, and many armed beyond belief. "Where do you hide these people?"

"The slums." Abraxas answered. "Though thanks to Marcus, we now have adequate food and medicines, and are starting to turn the slum life upside down and build homes for ourselves. It is the courtesy of a centaur to help others as they have been helped, and how can we turn down an invitation of war?" Euryale nudged Abraxas.

"We have worked Marissa too hard, and she is becoming ill."

"She's worried." Abraxas and Marcus said at the same time. "About Aro." Abraxas started.

"Because he's dying." Marcus finished dryly. Abraxas was taken aback.

"Because he's ill. He's not dying. He's my son. Our bloodline is stronger than that." He said, growing angry. Euryale quickly intervened.

"Abraxas, he was attacked by a penny mage. Let it go. Marcus, you shouldn't worry his father too. Hold your tongue, young one."

In the midst of their bickering, the elves were starting to creep up on them, but this did not go by without anyone's notice. Marcus, first, smattering the contents of Abraxas' cup of tea over the head of a young she elf who tried to attack him. She slumped instantly. He was now on guard as were the others.

"It's the funny thing about vampires," Marcus recognized the voice, and was trying to place it when its owner stepped out from the shadows. "They bicker to a fault." Although the young guard seemed haughty, Marcus could read the fear in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

"Tomas, this isn't necessary." He tried to reason with the young boy.

"But it is!" The guard hissed, commanding and urging his forces onward. The young guard trembled as Marcus tore through the elves surrounding him, until Marcus pressed him by his throat against a wall.

"Who told you to do this?" The guard only squeaked, making a small noise of fear as Marcus' hand surrounded his neck. "Come now, Tomas, and we can help you break free."

"No one can help me break free." The guard writhed under his grasp, and Marcus let him go slowly.

"You're in the fight of your life. You've allied yourself with what looks like Kura Taka Guard apprentices and you've come into the territory of the Merriweather herd and the Volturi and you simply expect that you will survive?" Euryale asked. "Not to seem like I'm fighting for the wrong side, but I applaud your audacity, young man. Not many men, centaurs, vampires, elves alike have that kind of courage. So tell me, Tomas, who has sent you here to conquer us?"

Tomas hesitated. Sure, he longed for a day when he could tell the masters who was the real perpetrator behind this whole mess, and when he could be free from his sister's cruel ideals. But if he failed, however, a whole other idea of pain awaited him.

"All I can say is that I foolishly armed myself against the Volturi and I will pay the consequences. I turn myself in. I was the one who started this whole mess." He was lying through his teeth and everyone in the vicinity knew it. "Please forgive me, Master Marcus. You best return to your brother and pray that he remains in the same state you left him in." And with that, the guard fell silent, wishing he could say more.


	20. Chapter 19: Despair

Marcus and Madame Euryale exchanged glances.

"By the same state, do you mean Seattle, Washington, or do you mean that my brother has grown worse overnight." Marcus asked, his tone a bit testy. The guard lowered his eyes.

"With all due respect, my Lord Marcus, if Lord Aro is not in the same state, meaning Seattle, Washington, then his fate has grown considerably worse overnight." Abraxas watched as anger flashed across Marcus' features. Marcus picked up the young guard by his throat, slamming him hard against the wall.

"WHO SENT YOU HERE?!" The elder vampire bellowed, his patience wearing thin.

"M-my s-s-sister." Tomas choked out, grasping at Marcus' hand and flailing wildly.

"Who sent you here?" The vampire growled again, his voice dropping down to a deadly cold whisper. Tomas gasped as Marcus tightened his grip, putting more than one crack in the wall as he was violently thrown against it again. He coughed as the dust settle, unable to shake the feeling of the Volturi king's hand around his throat. A great shadow loomed over him and he cowered.

"The witch twin." Tomas whispered, unable to find his voice. "She's the witch twin."

"Jane." Marcus finished. "What does Jane want with Aro?" Tomas shook his head.

"It's not Aro she wants to harm, but Marissa. She wants the mage's head. She wants Aro to herself."

Marcus snorted. "A guard? With one of the kings? How absurd!" Tomas frowned. This wasn't the time or place he'd hoped to have a conversation but it would simply have to be done that way.

"She doesn't think it's fair that some commoner can come in and steal away her Master's heart." Marcus knelt down to look at the cowed guard, tipping his head back.

"Why did she send you?"

"Because I'm a pawn. I'm easily disposable by the kings. She couldn't even send Alec if she wanted to; he doesn't know!" Marcus frowned. While it was true that siblings rarely shared things betwixt themselves, Jane and Alec shared more than a friend bond; a deep sibling bond existed between the two. Jane told Alec everything, and vice versa. It was why gossip was never tolerated within the castle borders.

"Why Kura Taka?" Madame Euryale asked. Tomas blinked.

"We are Kura Taka. We were elves before Aro came in and took out the Old Order of Kura Taka Elven Clan. The remaining few that survived have thrived as mages and as hire out assassins, and Jane wishes to see it rebuilt. Kura Taka wishes to see the fall of the centaur herds as prominent mages." Euryale turned to Marcus.

"It's a coup de ta that's been building for over two centuries."

"Kura Taka started allying themselves with other vampires, disciplined vampires who could help hunt down the centaur young and change them into one of their one kind."

"Dacia."

"Dacia was among them, yes. And they fell like honorable pawns do."

"Not all honorable pawns fall." Tomas looked up to her.

"Why do you think she needs a mage? Or Alec? What makes you think that Dacia is dead forever?"

"Aro had the corpses burned." Marcus cut in.

"But corpses and fire mean nothing to a necromancer." Tomas said softly. "Jane's gift isn't just about pain. It's about death. It's about taking everything you've ever known about the world of the living and the world of the dead and turning it on its head. It's about revenge. It's about making others hurt the way she did when our parents were taken from us."

"Aro's greed." Marcus said.

"You think Aro was greedy? He was under a mage's control! No, Aro wasn't greedy. Kura Taka wanted his gifts. They were using Dacia, and Dacia was using him! The Old Order of Kura Taka Elven Clan wanted a scapegoat. They wanted someone to blame their greed on. They didn't want his centaur blood; they wanted his offspring! That Aro survived the blood seal as long as he did made The New Order of Kura Taka, as Jane calls it, want him even more."

Madame Euryale turned to Marcus. "I'm sorry, Marcus. But he's right. Penny mages like Turin survived Aro's onslaught."

"Turin of Kura Taka? You mean, Turin the General of the Kura Taka guard? Yes, he survived. He was Jane's hire out. He saw Hecate's mage and nearly wet his pants. Yes, it's a coup de ta. Jane is at the head of it, and she's bound and determined to get it. Aro's offspring that is." Marcus wrinkled his nose.

"Mages." He scoffed. "What about Calypso?" Tomas shook his head.

"If Jane had her way… the kid would be long gone by now, and Lady Marissa right along with her."

"Your sister does realize she can't challenge Hecate's mage and win, yes?" Madame Euryale asked

"I know she won't win, but you can be damn well sure, she'll try. She'll have Aro somewhere safe. Somewhere she thinks he can't intervene, but wherever she takes him, he'll only grow worse. Preferably somewhere cold and dark where she thinks she can't draw attention. But all she's trying to do is draw Hecate's mage out."

"What about the seal?"

"She burned it off." Marcus raised an eyebrow. Impressive.

"That explains just about everything."

"Jane's not scared. She'll kill Aro before she realizes she's killing him." Tomas said. "She doesn't realize her own strength." Marcus snorted.

"That gives her no excuse. Why didn't Aro see this before?"

"Why would he have? He was under the mind influence of The Bastard Mage. Scapegoat. He couldn't have seen his own two feet if he wanted to." Tomas looked to the afternoon sun. "Lady Marissa has slept long enough. You should go." Marcus realized that the boy was smarter than he had let on, letting the mage sleep and regain her strength whilst they bickered amongst themselves. Tomas had given Marissa the advantage, and maybe, just maybe the mage was strong enough to battle Jane and her necromancy puppets.


	21. Chapter 20: Aro's Disappearance

**3 AM- University of Washington Medical Center: Seattle, Washington…**

Aro felt like he had enough energy to get up and move around; he'd spent the last ten minutes willing his body to stop hurting. It was a futile attempt but as long as he didn't move with his vampire speed, he figured he would be okay. As he swung himself upright to move off the bed, the room spun at a dizzying rate and he gripped the railing of the bed to steady himself as he fought back a wave of nausea. Whatever had inspired him to get out of the warm comfort of the bed was long gone, but he continued on, trying to hop out of bed.

As soon as his feet touched the floor, he sank to his knees as agonizing pain seared through his midsection, like a branding torch being pressed against his skin. He gagged, fighting off the bile rising in his throat, wondering why no one had come to check on him. Where was Marissa? Where was Didyme or Marcus? Hell, he'd even take Caius' company in his time of need. A strong hand pulled him up.

"I'm sorry." Aro started to ask for what but he was slammed roughly against the railing of the bed, white spots bursting into his vision as his head made contact with the metal pole. He swayed once, falling limp. "So much for an all-powerful vampire." The figure muttered, hoisting his limp body over their shoulders.

**8 AM- University of Washington Medical Center: Seattle, Washington…**

Carlisle frowned as Police Chief Charlie Swann searched the room. Didyme was in near hysterics. He didn't understand. He personally had assigned a nurse to Aro's room. He narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms. His keen nose didn't miss the fact that Aro had been attacked; the blood smear on the railing of the bed attested to that. But what he couldn't find was the scent of another person. Even tracker Volturi guard Demetri was unable to find a second scent. There was some sort of distinct smell among the chemicals and that was the scent of dirt. However, that could have been tracked in by the attacker and Carlisle doubted it was significant.

The clink of armor told him that they were suddenly not alone and Chief Swann looked up in confusion. "The Renaissance Fair coming to town or something?" He asked, in jest. Carlisle didn't even need to look to know that Didyme had thrown herself into her husband's arms.

"You!" He wheeled around, circling the young Volturi guard, Tomas. Marcus growled at him, but Carlisle paid him no mind, as he was used to doing for the last century and a half he spent with the Volturi. "What. Is. That. Smell?" Tomas looked stunned.

"Elf?" Carlisle drew back. Earth. Flowers. Plants. It made sense.

"How do I explain to him…" He hissed lowly, pointing to Chief Swann, "That an elf has come in and taken my patient?"

Marissa snorted. "Easy. You don't. You sit on your bonny ass and do exactly what you've been doing this whole time."

"Which is?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing." She hissed. As the mage turned, even he could see that she was battle ready, that Marcus was not the only one out of place in this medical facility.

"Planning on a battle?"

"I am Hecate's Mage and I walk freely into this fight." She retorted. Carlisle looked to Marcus.

"What's going on?"

"One word. Jane." Carlisle motioned to take the conversation out of the hearing range of the Police Chief.

"What do you mean 'Jane'?" Carlisle asked.

"Put it to you simply, just because we really don't have the time to be explaining this. Jane's obsession with Aro is part of a much larger coup de ta, for The New Order of the Kura Taka Elven Clan to overthrow all centaur mages and destroy the herds. Dacia was a pawn. And Jane is at the head of this new operation." Marcus said quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I am borrowing Demetri because I have a brother to find."

**In an unknown location…**

Aro woke up, cold and shivering with a massive pain in his head in addition to the one in his side. Where he was, he had no idea and no sense of direction. He found he was unable to move, his wrists bound tightly behind his back and ankles bound tightly together. He curled up, shivering as the cold from the cobblestone ground seeped through his skin, chilling him to the bone. He would have cried out had it not been for the gag in his mouth.

Lights were suddenly turned up and he turned his eyes from the blinding white. "Well, well… you're awake." Aro peered at the figure. He assumed the man was around 6 ft. 6, taller than Marcus, but leaner built. He was wearing garb that Aro wasn't familiar with, a grey tunic and black leggings. Green armor was laid across his chest, lower body, and shoulders, and he had his arms crossed. "Nice to finally meet the man who destroyed my home." The man laughed then, smacking Aro across the face with the butt of his whip. "My name is Turin, and I will be your host." He knelt to Aro's level. "You see, the best thing about being a penny mage and being paid is that I can disappear. With Jane's plan of drawing out Hecate's mage and you as my captive, what stands in the way of Kura Taka's rebirth now?" Turin chuckled again, drawing his armor clad hand across Aro's chest. That time Aro did scream, right through the gag, but it only made Turin laugh harder as blood welled up from the scratches, dripping down his body.

"You see, Aro, as I'm told you're called, you were never anything more than a little pawn. What? Even under the control of the Bastard Mage, you were never anything more than a pawn. You're a centaur. You're a half-breed. You're disgusting!" Aro watched as Turin paced the room. Years of pent anger could be seen held in his muscles.

"So why don't I tell you our little plan? Kura Taka's Rebirth. It has a nice little ring to it. When I was a young whelp, I had married a centaur. She was a pretty little thing. Nice broodmare. She was a naïve little penny mage and once she had exhausted her magic on me and I learned everything about that street magic, I killed her. Of course, by then, she had borne me three children and raised them and taken care of them and my, were they gifted! The twins, oh the marvelous twins, my dear daughter Jane with her gift of pain and unparalleled interest in necromancy, and my sons, Alec and Tomas, dark and shadow manipulation, oh they are so gifted." Turin smiled, like a proud father.


	22. Chapter 21: Aro's Hell

"Jane is my shining star though, you know. She takes after me so well. Why was I to let her believe that she was anything but a pure-bred elf? Why should I think that she was some half-breed centaur elf? It matters not. I raised her to be my carbon copy, and so she is. Why you fascinate her is beyond my reasoning." Turin placed his palms down on the table in front of Aro, his back turned to the half vampire.

"Why do you fascinate her? I've read a lot about you, Aro Volturi, or should I say Aristeo Gabriel Starling? Many a fine piece of literature on your kind and how you single-handedly destroyed the Old Order of the Kura Taka Elven Clan. You saved the centaurs a lot of trouble, you know." The elf chuckled to himself as if it were some private joke.

"I suppose maybe Jane did take after me a bit too much. She sees your gifts and your talents and she wants them for her own. She wants you as brood stock, she may. I wouldn't know why; you're nothing but a dam in heat." Turin paused. "I don't care what happens to you, but if Jane comes in here after you, you best do your damnedest well to refuse her, because if you sire a child through my daughter, I'll kill you." Aro swallowed nervously, no intention of copulation with the young guard there, no sir.

"So, I don't suppose you know exactly what I am, that is a penny mage. You see, Jane hired me out to kill the… how was it she put it? The half-breed, half-blood cock-sucking whore that likes to latch itself to your side. The Merriweather mage. She's pretty, you know. And dangerous. Jane picks them well." Aro could agree with that. Pretty. Pretty dangerous. His and his alone though.

"Hecate's Mage. That's her title among the races. She's the direct descendant of Hecate or something like that. She's supposed to have the powers of the goddess on her side in her time of deepest need. Very dangerous indeed, Aro." Turin snorted. "I almost would have preferred the Bastard Mage but no, because pawns are easily disposable, not that it matters with Jane at my side. We can always bring them back."

"The fight goes down like this. Merriweather confronts Jane. Jane brings out her aces, the Romanian clan. She brings out Alec. She brings out me. Boom. End of story. I've challenged the gods before and won, and I pity the good fool who thinks otherwise." Aro obviously thought otherwise, but with this maniac of a man in front of him, he wasn't going to say anything, not that he could.

But when a week passed, and there was no sign of Marissa, Aro started to lose hope, and by the end of a month of torture, he was so physically ill that not even the healer mage could touch him. Not that they would. They laughed at him, spitting in face, whipping him, until they cleaved flesh from bone. He was unable to keep himself warm, and anytime he moved, a wound reopened. He shuddered and shivered, taking what poison they offered him in substance for water, hoping, praying that he would die long before his captor returned.

**Above ground…**

The stampede of hooves could be heard in the distance, and Marissa looked behind her to see the herds, not just the Merriweather, Starling, and Euryale herds, but every herd that called claim to injury of being hunted down by the Kura Taka Elven Clan. She was surrounded by loyal soldiers, healers, even their mates who were willing to lay down their lives all for the sake of one.

"Ari." She whispered out over the cliff, looking to the elves and centaurs which were pawing at the bit to get at each other. "I'm coming."

Marcus stood by her side, armed from head to toe and riding a massive black Belgian. He swung down for just a moment, just to pull her into a hug. "Be careful." She nodded, and once more he mounted his steed.

"Mages, fall behind." She heard him order. Instantly, they did as he asked, and he threw a glance to her.

"The same to you, brother. Godspeed." He nodded, knowing that she had literally handed him thousands upon thousands of soldiers to command as he pleased to win this war.

"Archers at the ready!" She could hear the elves preparing themselves. She too, fell behind, behind a line of soldiers willing to lay down their lives to end Kura Taka's evil plans. Marissa looked to Madame Euryale and nodded. There were five mages for the first ring alone, herself, Euryale, and three others from distant herds. They were to open a portal, to end Turin's boasts once and for all, at all costs. Nine mages from an older herd, and thirteen from a more established younger herd, and eighteen more from various combined clans of the Draconic Societies, so a total of forty five mages in all. Their ritual would take the expanse of the field.

Marissa stood at the head of the ritual. The battle had already started. "By the power invested in me by the goddess Hecate, I, Marissa Victoria Merriweather, Hecate's mage, summon thee, Hades from the depths of Hell. I summon thee, Hecate, goddess of the moon and our majycs. I summon thee, Ares, o god of war. Come grace us with your mighty presences."

Like all the mages involved in this ritual, Marissa knew that giving up most of their magic stores would be equally painful and that some would not survive. Madame Euryale would not survive. Some of the younger mages would not survive. But as she cast a glance over her shoulder, the number of elves greatly overwhelmed the number of fighting and winning centaurs on their part. Even Marcus was staggered by the number, caught in a battle with five or six of the elves. It was to be done, and done quickly and done right. She looked to the seals placed on the ground, taking her silver dagger, and making the cut across her palm, letting the blood leak down into the dust of the earth. The blood of forty-five mages spilt today on this field would be comparable with no other.


	23. Chapter 22: Flashback (short)

Aro never supposed that his body had been subject to enough torture and his mind to enough of the psychosis wandering around in his room that he would actually have flashbacks, but there was one particular situation that his mind tended to recall at the most random times, leaving him keeled over on the floor from the immense pain that it brought to him physically.

_He had been lying in his cell, or his room as his warden so graciously called it. It was nice alright. It had a fireplace that was never lit, never cared for to provide warmth for the room. There were food-stocks, water skins, poisons beyond belief all beyond his reach, of course. Turin had provided well for him. He was resting, actually in his provided sleeping… table, rather. _

_The chain to the door was unlocked and the door opened cautiously. He was a bit intrigued, but more worried. If it were Jane coming to visit him, he would have no control over the young guard. Instead, a familiar mane of reddish brown hair greeted him, green eyes followed by the rest of her body. "Issa!" He choked out, nearly flipping off his bed to grasp at her robes. She knelt down, pulling him against her as he cried in relief. _

_Of course, his moment was short lived as there was something different. She refused to say anything. She refused to call him by his name. She refused to comfort him. He grasped at the edge of her robes to come up with nothing. Raucous laughter echoed in the distance._

_ "Ah, Aro. Truly hallucinogens seem to be your weakness. Surely you didn't think that your lover would come for you? Did you? Oh she will come for you, Aro. And you two will consummate your lusts with the burning, agonizing fires of brimstone and hellfire betwixt the two of you. You will die, and your lover, little Hecate's mage as well." Aro brought his arms up to block out the blinding white lights, unknowingly blocking Turin's hit, until it registered in his mind that the elf's heavy handed armor had broken his arm, and even with his vampire healing which had been restricted due to some potion or the other, could not have stopped it._

_He was silent though. He would not let Turin benefit from hearing his screams again. The elf snorted. "I know what will make you scream, just for my enjoyment of hearing you scream. But I won't. Not until your lover gets here. And I will remind you both of the true meaning of pain. I am pain. I am Turin, the Blood Mage. Every drop spilled of your blood, half-breed, and I grow stronger. I can only imagine what your lover's blood tastes like, but oh, the power! The power that kind of blood brings with it!" Turin laughed again, striking Aro against the side of the head, so hard that he saw white swim into his vision._

Aro gasped, being slammed back to the present by the aching, stabbing pain in his head. He quickly swallowed the bile rising in his throat. No! He would not be sick; he would not be in pain! Oh, who was he kidding? Marissa would never come. He had been left to die in this miserable hell-hole.


	24. Chapter 23: The Portal Opens

**Above ground, Antarctica… **

Marissa could feel the magic being ripped from her body, the conglomerate of all the mages being forced into the pentagram shaped center. To say it wasn't painful would have been a lie, and to say it hurt less than removing a blood seal also would have been dishonest. The portal, the immensity of it, was taking over half the magic stored within her body. Last time she'd opened her reserves of magic, it was over eight years ago and it was to remove the blood seal off Aro's stomach. She'd been in a "majyc coma" for two years alone just to replenish the stores.

Of course, she didn't have much time to reflect on that. She alone controlled the fate of these mages, even the ones that would die, and by her voice, and her incantation alone would the gods be summoned. She was the only one with Hecate's blood, the only mage there with a goddess bloodline. "Fire, blood, water, and pain, don't let our sacrifice be in vain. Summon the gods here to earth; don't let Kura Taka reign rebirthed. Bless us with your presence, your favor, your grace. Let us see your holy face." With that she knelt, giving up her remaining reserves and pushing the portal to open.

And so it did, with a stream of blinding white light. The first to step out onto the battlefield melted all the snow round him and wilted all things green. He stood, his trusty hellhound at his side, straining at the bit to get to the elven sacrifices he would take. The second to step out bore an armor similar to that which Marissa had given to Marcus. He stood tall, his cloak blowing in the dark wind, his predecessor had already cast. And last but not least, the goddess of magic herself, shrouded in darkness, with the crescent moon scythe as her weapon and her two guardian dogs by her side. It had worked.

If she had had the energy to, Marissa probably would have fist pumped the air for joy. But a great heaviness was weighing down upon her, and she swayed, literally meeting the ground with her face. There was a sniff and a whine, and Marissa was surprised that she was still conscious and could function. She looked up, and Hecate was standing before her. "Pick up your weapons and lead your people in this fight." The goddess ordered. Marissa protested.

"I have no weapons." Hecate helped her stand.

"You are my descendant. Did you think that I would ungraciously let your people die, and send you into a battle without your true mage's weapons? Pick up your staff, young one, and teach these elves the meaning of pain!" As Marissa looked around to see all the mages, not just the few she presumed would survive, but all the mages standing around already in armor. She looked down to herself, surprised. These were not of this world, but armor of the gods.

"Hecate's army?" Marissa asked, dryly. The goddess only shrugged, leaping into battle as elves, goblins, and werewolves swarmed the battlefield alike. Marissa laughed, this time and this time alone, striking down a werewolf with the length of her staff. It started what would become a chain reaction. One mage would strike down a goblin, and another, the elf that was shooting at the first one's back. They teamed up in teams of twos and threes, and worked flawlessly together.

With the teamwork, and the amount of magic that was continuously flowing back into their bloodstreams, the mages started to push the elves and their allies back. What helped immensely would be the arrival of Orcs, ones who called no alliance to their elven half-brothers, and Sirens, who used their elemental based powers to drive back the attacking line.

Originally, there was no way in hell that Marissa would have let her daughter be on the battlefield, but even she was bouncing around between mage teams, helping them in great ways. With Callie's powers of siren, centaur, and vampire, she was like a lightning quick bullet, able to deflect and return an elf's volley of arrows nearly sevenfold.

With Ares, Hades, and Marcus at the head of the battlefield, the few remaining elves were quickly and easily overpowered, and their allies, although they managed to hold off for nearly an hour were all destroyed. The remaining people of her side, the mages mostly were going through and burning the werewolf corpses, making sure that they were truly dead. The ground ran thick with blood, soaking into the snow covered ground, turning it into a rust colored slush.

Marissa sighed, traversing through the piles upon piles of bodies. She almost wished it hadn't come to this. As far as she knew, the fate of Kura Taka had been out of her hands. Turin, as he had been identified to her, was sitting muzzled and bound at the feet of the god of the underworld, a hateful glare burning from his eyes. She was suddenly accosted by the blonde vampire from the Volturi, who threw her back with an angry howl, blood staining her entire body.

"You bitch!" Jane howled. Marissa stood, wiping the fresh blood welling up from the cut on her cheek. She looked to the blood and to the blonde. Marcus was by her side instantly.

"I can deal with this if you need me too." He was silenced by Ares.

"This is Marissa's fight. Let Hecate's Mage enjoy this one." Marcus backed away, knowing fully that if he intervened, he was sure to be decapitated by either one of them. Marissa chuckled.

"_I_ am the bitch?" She chuckled again, letting Jane circle her as if she were some prey and the vampire was about to leap upon her. "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you're nothing but a half-breed, half-blood cock-sucking whore!" Jane hissed. Turin snorted in the background somewhere. "Hecate's mage… ooh… like you're something special. Do you know who my father is?" Marissa snorted.


	25. Chapter 24: Aro's Recovery

"Who doesn't? He's the elf who challenged the gods and lost." Marissa said softly. "Jane, it's over." Marissa lashed out once with her staff, the wood meeting the side of Jane's head and she crumpled instantly before being given the chance to do anything. "Somebody bind her. I don't have the time for it right now." She turned, without a backwards glance. Madame Euryale joined her.

"You intend to seek out your beloved?"

"I have a general idea of where he is." Marissa said, shuffling through the snow to pull up a trapdoor away from the battlefield. The stairs led them down into a dingy room, various medical tools and poisons littered the room, among torture tools and other things. The room reeked of blood and sweat. The hallways split off into several rooms, one of which was chained. Using a magic incantation, the chains burst into flames and dropped, and Marissa pushed the door open. It was too cold to house anything here but food-stocks, but surely enough in the corner lay a figure bundled up.

With a flick of her wrist, fire swarmed into the fireplace lighting the room and giving it an added bit of heat. She lay her staff aside and rushed to the figure in the corner. "Ari?" She questioned, taking his deathly cold hand in her own. He whimpered in agony; the movement was not welcomed.

"Ari. I'm so sorry, Ari." Although his eyes were narrowed to slits and he barely had the energy to open them, he knew that she was real, that this was not some incantation, some hallucinogen thrown at him by the mage Turin. He licked his lips.

"Issa." His voice was nothing more than a broken whisper and for once today, he wished he had refused the poisons the healers had offered him because it had been more than usual today. Perhaps they had known that she was coming. Madame Euryale looked over him.

"Marissa, he's taking poison on in a rapid rate. How is he not dead?"

"Because the bloodline of his father is not easily broken." Marissa answered curtly.

"Hello, Aristeo." She bowed low. "My name is Madame Euryale, and I am a penny mage. Marissa brought me here to help heal you. May I?" Aro nodded in the slightest bit. "I am going to purge your systems from the poisons, and you are going to be sick. It needs to come out, so don't hold back, understand?" She ordered softly. Aro closed his eyes, his body rejecting the movement as he fell to his knees, a tortured whimper escaping his closed lips. The penny mage laid her hands on his back, swearing softly at even having to use magic on his body. It was sure to cause him more pain than she would have liked.

Marissa would have thrown her cloak over Aro's bare body had the light in the room not exposed her to the hell on his back. Instead, she simply did as Madame Euryale requested, finding a basin in the room with which to make an easy clean up. Aro could feel the magic running through his body, through his bloodstream and it stung! It stung like a thousand needles being pressed into his skin, and almost instantaneously he vomited from the pain. He gagged, his hand gripping the wall beside him with such intensity that it crumbled beneath his fingers.

"Marissa." She looked up to follow Madame Euryale's gaze. "He's caught himself a blood seal on his arm." Marissa looked to the black inking on Aro's arm, and quickly neutralized it. The pain lessened some, and he gasped and panted for breath, as another intense wave of nausea overcame him. His body had never so violently rejected a substance before, and he supposed it was the healer's magic within his system that it ran from. Marissa could only watch. She was almost afraid to touch Aro lest it cause him more pain.

Madame Euryale worked her magic on Aro though, coaxing the last bits of poison from his system. He wiped his mouth, shuddering, his body adjusting to the new temperature in the room. "Issa…" He tried to say, falling over limp to the floor. Madame Euryale frowned.

"He needs a lot of things that I don't have with me, Marissa. He must return to Italy." Hecate's mage nodded, instantly clothing him in light, but warm clothing and building a makeshift gurney. She carefully tucked him in it, wrapping blankets around him and Madame Euryale bottled the extracted poison, carrying it on her hip as she helped Marissa carry Aro up the stairs. Once upstairs though, and once the duty of carrying was shifted, the penny mage stormed over to Turin, and broke the contents of the bottle over his head. "That was for giving him poison!"

"He took it willingly," the other mage hissed. "In place of water!" However he had gotten the muzzle off was questionable. Madame Euryale threw what was left of the liquid into his eyes.

"The hallucinogen wasn't necessary." She hissed angrily, stalking off with a devilish smirk as the Blood Mage howled in pain. Marcus and the others were waiting on them. Marissa nodded to Hecate, and she and Didyme lifted the gurney, Marissa using a stalk of magic to transport all of them back to Italy. As they landed, movement was critical. Madame Euryale was off to collect some things from Didyme's room, and Didyme was helping Marissa get Aro into the castle without a hitch.

They laid Aro down on the bed carefully. "How bad is he?" Didyme ventured.

"When I get done with Jane, there won't be any pieces left to burn." Didyme swallowed hard.

"And when will that be?"

"When the Volturi has been restored to power." Marissa answered coldly. Didyme knew that her practically sister meant well. But Jane had asked for this, and as much as Didyme hated war, what had been done today, and what would come to pass that day, would be deserving and she wanted a hand in it.


	26. Chapter 25: Aro's Recovery (Part Two)

Didyme sighed. "Where do I sign up?" She asked, removing what clothing she could, before Marissa snapped her fingers, making most of his clothing disappear. Didyme gasped. "Marissa! A little warning." Marissa looked over to see Didyme staring at the wall, flushed a mottled red. She looked to Aro, to the angry red scars littering his body, particularly one that disappeared up his left leg. Didyme looked to Marissa whose face was ashen and fists were tightly clenched together. "You didn't know…"

Madame Euryale chose that moment to walk in the door. "If you two biddies aren't going to help then get out." She said brusquely. "Marissa, I know that you want to be his caretaker, but the immediate help that needs to be done, you can't stay in here for. You will intervene, and I will bind you. Go. Now!" She pushed Marissa out of the room. "Didyme, I know he's your brother but if you can't stand the sight of a naked man, I question your motives in healing." Didyme looked shaken. "But what you can do, do so. I will handle the major wounds." With that Madame Euryale removed all his clothes.

"Christ." Didyme swore. "Why?"

"Turin was a blood mage. He grew stronger off of the centaur blood within Aro." What she did was by no means quick. What Didyme thought would only take a few minutes ended up taking several hours. Each cut, each little scratch and each gaping wound was required to be cleansed and then healed, stitched up with magic, even the one on his leg, and the ones on his back required lengthy amounts of time, not to mention the earlier mage wounds which took time as well as much magic to purify and heal.

Marissa had seated herself outside Aro's room, curled up with a blanket and a hot cup of tea thanks to Abraxas, who was sitting beside her. Every time Aro screamed, Marissa just kind of sank farther into the quilt, and an occasional sniffle could be heard from within her little fortress. Finally, the mage could have been found sleeping on Abraxas' shoulder after the span of a couple of hours.

When she awoke, Aro was asleep. Didyme and Madame Euryale were cleaning up and Marissa only blinked owlishly at them before nodding off again. She was awoken in the middle of the night to Aro thrashing about in his sleep. Forgetting her blanket momentarily, she rose, resting her hands on his shoulder softly. "Ari. Wake up." He stilled at the sound of her voice, whimpering. She kissed the side of his head softly. "Wake up, love. It's just a dream. I'm here for you." He rolled over to look up at her, his eyes frightened even in the dark. She slipped between the sheets, resting her hands on his bare chest. "It's alright, Ari." He nodded, not speaking a word, but wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him, ignoring his body's protests of pain.

"Stay with me." He whispered, his voice parched.

"You know I will." She said softly, kissing his forehead again. He closed his eyes, nestling against her, seeking out the warmth of her skin. "Aristeo… I don't know what happened down in that base, and I won't push you for it. I trust that you will come to me in time and tell me, and if you don't that's ok too. I will always remain by your side, my love. Always. You are mine, and I am yours. Yours alone." Aro realized that she was referring to Jane, and though now he was not oblivious to it now, the damage had already been done.

"I will take care of you, Ari. If you need me, I am there. I am to remain here, at your side, always and forever. Though I may have a herd to maintain, I have a duty to my mate, and to our daughter first and foremost. If that means that I leave my herd to a more capable centaur, then so be it. If it means just temporary leave until you are of full strength again, then so be it. It's not that I just care deeply and intimately about you, Ari. I love you. I would have given everything to see you not go through the pain that you did. I was ready to give up my very magic, my entire immortality if it meant that you were to live." He nuzzled her softly, unable to speak, unable to find his voice.

"Go to sleep, my love. When you wake, I will still be here." He was strangely compliant with her orders, but she supposed that a month in torture and captivity did that to him. What she hadn't seen, she would get from Madame Euryale and Didyme in the morning. She had a feeling that once she talked to the two healers that Jane wouldn't last a lickity-split second in that Volturi dungeon cell. Abraxas said that some twenty centaurs and ten vampires were protecting that cell. Not that anything could be done. Jane was bound, hands, feet, and neck in the magical chains of Hecate, that only Hecate or the offspring of Hecate could remove. Plus she was muzzled. There was no telling what a necromancer would try to do with incantations alone.

She closed her eyes, feeling Aro's heart beating against his skin. Eight years ago, this man would have damned the nearest vampire human hybrid he had come across. He would have chased a gifted human or vampire to the ends of the earth to get what he wanted. Now, he was a vampire centaur hybrid. Now he was one of the creatures he thought might have been too dangerous to exist. Now he was kind; he was caring. And he had been hurt, and was reliant on someone else to care for him. Marissa wondered if he would ever truly be the same great man as once he was. Not that it mattered to her; she would stay with him forever and always.


	27. Chapter 26: Reflections

Morning came early for Aro, and he moved gently from Marissa's side, taking his time to move about. He wasn't sure what the healer had done to him, but he felt immensely better. The first matter that was in order was a shower. Amenities had not provided to him in the last month and he was sure he reeked. He could almost cry at the riches he realized he had. He ran his hands over the pristine white tiles in the bathroom, able to feel their coldness against his skin. Down to the little things, like the fluffiness of the big red towels, Aro realized that he was exceedingly blessed… and vain. He took his time alone, reflecting not only on the last months, but on the things that transpired over the last eight years.

Eight years. Nearly a decade. It seemed so short compared to the rest of his immortal life. One, he had found not only a blood singer but a mate. Truly, he loved Sulpicia, but as a sister and though he mourned for her, there had been no real attachment. Two, he was a hybrid. He was the very creature he had once though might be too dangerous to exist. Although at the time, he hadn't known of the vampire-centaur cross, it probably wouldn't have mattered. Three, he had a daughter. He had a family who knew him what he was and love him just the same. Four he knew that he would never go back to being the man he once was. Having experienced first-hand what it was like to be captive and under the rule of a tyrant and a dictator, Aro was fully aware of the pain he'd caused other covens and was genuinely apologetic. Five, Marissa was far too dangerous and prestigious of a woman to court. He had a wedding to plan. It brought a smile to his lips. If she would take him.

As he toweled off, he took his time to inspect the new scars. Some he felt more than others; some he had no idea where they came from or at what point he had gotten them. He sighed, changing into something he would have worn in his earlier days, breeches and a white tunic. It had been more than one millennia since he'd felt comfortable enough in his own skin to were something of the like. He quickly returned to his mate's side, scowling when the healer came in not two minutes later. As she reached to rouse Marissa, he hissed at her, knocking her hand away.

"My, my, you are feisty." The healer hissed softly.

"Get out!" He snarled. She held up her hands defensively.

"If your attitude says anything about your health, you must be in good condition." He only hissed at her once more, burying the lower half of his face against Marissa's neck, inhaling deeply as his glare sent the healer out of the room.

"That wasn't necessary, you know." Marissa murmured, pulling his arms over her shoulders, snuggling against him. He was surprised, not able to sense when she woke up.

"When did you wake up?" She rolled to face him.

"When the sheets got cold." He rested his forehead against hers.

"Two things I need right now, Issa. One, blood. Two, for you to sit up." She gave him a questionable look but did as he asked. He rested his head against the back of her neck, taking his Volturi necklace and clipping it around her neck. "You are mine, forever and always. So forgive me for not being romantic." He murmured, his teeth scraping against her skin lightly. "I promised to court you and court you I will, perhaps just a little backwards. Issa, I love you, truly, deeply, intimately, and_ I_ can't live without you. Marissa, will you marry me?" He asked. She tipped her head back to look at him.

"Yes, Aristeo, I will marry you." He grinned, forgetting his composure. "Now take your fill, Ari." She murmured, and he did, biting down greedily upon her neck. It caused her no great pain, so he fed until he was content, licking the bite to seal the wound when he was finished.

"Now we do have a wedding to plan." Marissa snorted.

"Please. Kick back and relax. Didyme has been planning our wedding since she found out that I was your blood singer. Trust me. Leave weddings to Didyme."

"You want no input on the she-devil possessed woman that may or may not be related to me?" He raised an eyebrow. "Ok then. What about redecorating this room, our room?" He watched as a slightly manic smile come across the mage's face. Forget that. He shouldn't have asked. Nope, nope, nope. The two second hesitation she gave him sufficed, and he shot off like a rocked down the hallway. She grinned, using magic to change her clothes before darting after him.

"Ari!" She found herself in a part of the castle she wasn't familiar with. "Wow…" she breathed softly, in awe of the great hall and the instruments it house. Taking the dust cloths off, a baby grand mahogany piano was revealed. She smiled, running her hands over the keys, recalling an old centaur song.

Aro was quiet, watching her in her own fascination. She used magic to strike up all other matters of instruments and she danced alone, stirring up clouds of dust but she didn't seem to mind. It had been years since anybody had touched the Great Hall; Marcus and Didyme had used it mostly, and when she was taken, Marcus stopped using it. Whatever song she was playing was beautiful nonetheless the fact that the instruments needed to be tuned. As she spun around, he caught her by the waist.

"May I?" He asked and she blushed, taking his hand.

"Of course," she whispered. They danced together, hand in hand for what seemed like hours. Even as the song died away, they were content in the other's arms.

"Issa, love," he murmured, "You truly do wonders for my heart." She only laughed. "Now I believe I robbed you of a coronation ceremony some years ago. How about a surprise engagement? Why don't we show the world what you're really capable of?"

"Ari, you know what comes with a coronation ceremony." She chided. At his puzzled look, "I have your "personal" guard in the dungeons, and neither I nor Didyme will see that she goes unpunished!"

"All the more reason to. She will be a public example of those that truly deserve judgment at the hands of the Volturi."


	28. Chapter 27: Change Is Coming

Marissa caught Didyme's eye over Aro's shoulder. Her practically sister had the most amazing smirk on her face, indicating that Aro had no knowledge of her arrival.

"So!" He jumped, "I wondered when you two lovebirds were going to tie the knot." Didyme said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh Christos," Aro swore softly. "Women." Marissa snorted, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. She joined Didyme.

"Now I suggest seeing Marcus all things… not up your ally type things, brother." When Marissa turned her back, Didyme scowled at him. "Like a ring!" She mouthed. He shrugged. He hadn't thought much about it, to be honest. Didyme rolled her eyes. "Men!" She hissed, stalking off with Marissa. For the two women, wedding preparations took an immense amount of time. Aro just wanted to be married, as soon as possible, but with Didyme thrown into the mix and his requests of a surprise wedding, weeks were starting to turn into months.

When the night before the finally came around, even Aro could see that Marissa was not well. "Love?" He questioned, finding her out on his balcony for more than one night now, looking out over the countryside. He slipped his arms around her, resting his head on her shoulder. "Penny for your thoughts, Issa." He said softly, kissing her neck.

"Do you think I'm ready?" Aro didn't hesitate.

"Yes, Issa. You're my queen, my lady, and my mate. I have every ounce of confidence in your abilities. You're more than capable of being a Volturi queen." She sighed, taking in a deep breath. Under guise of a coronation, the wedding would come first, with Didyme and Marcus, and Caius and Athenadora renewing their vows, and then her and Aristeo. Once vows had been taken, the throne room would be cleaned and redecorated while the guests would be in the Great Hall. Each of them would be crowned, and after that as territorial kings and queens, they would take requests from the people and as a last act, Marissa would pass judgment on Jane. Since the service started at seven, guests would be encouraged to stay well into the night, and the west wing of the castle would be there to accommodate human visitors and their respective mates.

"You know I wanted our engagement special, and here I am late, so forgive me." Aro knelt down on one knee, taking her hand and sliding a sapphire studded ring onto her finger. "I love you, Issa, forever and always. Be my bride. Be my wife and my queen. Be the power, confident woman I know you are. Be my equal, not just someone I lean on. Challenge me, and guide me on the right path."

Marissa smiled, helping him stand, kissing his cheek softly. "You really believe that?"

"With every fiber of my being." He said, returning the favor.

**Early the next morning…**

Marissa was accosted by Didyme before the sun even rose, dragging her out of Aro's arms carefully with promises, futile promises to return her by noon. Because somewhere along the line, Didyme had invited the Cullen women to help, including fashion diva Alice, ice queen Rosalie, traditionalist Isabella, and the matriarch Esme. Meaning that Marissa had no chance of the claws of these five women.

After things settled down and guests started to arrive, Marissa was ill of the feminine attention she was receiving. Traditionalist Bella literally got thrown out of a window, and nobody else could get near Marissa because her magic was spiking dangerously.

"Come on!" Didyme yelled. "Come on, you two bit ass!" She cried. Marissa turned all traces of magic gone, to stare at Didyme. "Oh stercus." She murmured.

"GET OUT!" Marissa hissed coldly. The door slammed shut in a matter of seconds. The only one who dared enter was Abraxas and he was there almost instantly with a cup of tea for the bride to be.

"You look lovely, Issa." She eyed the elder centaur with trepidation before giving in and taking the tea. "I'm sure Didyme didn't mean it. Lot of frustration going on there today, Issa. Abraxas sat down on the edge of the countertop. "What's bothering you?"

"I… I can't do this, Abraxas. I'm going to lose control of my magic. I'll be no better off than the Bastard Mage."

"Marissa, I warned about visiting the prisoner. I know what she called you. Don't let her get to you. You're not a monster. You're Hecate's mage. Do you know of the wonders you have done for your people? You're beautiful, stunning, a spitting image of the goddess herself. Now go out there and married. Be prosperous. Become High Queen. Pass judgment. Love. Live. Laugh. Let it go, Marissa." She downed the contents of the cup before nodding to him.

"Abraxas, will you walk me down the aisle?" The centaur smiled.

"Be honored to, Marissa." She nodded again, going outside. As per usual, she kept her distance from both other vampires and from Aro. A few of the others recognized her, but none knew who she was or what she was doing here. As guests milled about, Aro came to her side, speaking hushed tones, whispering sweet nothings in her ear. A couple of vampires flanked her as he returned to his throne.

"Aro never takes interest in the human visitors. What did he say to you that was of such dire importance?" Marissa shrugged.

"He said, "La tua sanguine cantante."" The two vampires exchanged knowing glances and laughed, leaving her to mill around and mingle. It wouldn't be long now.

Finally Carlisle stood up. "I propose a toast… to the three lords. Is there anything the three of you would care to say?"

Marcus stood. "Some of your faces are familiar; some are not. We welcome both the new and the old ones. Tonight is a very special night for the Volturi, so you'll have to excuse the speeches. I'm sure that all of us have something important for you to hear. I am Marcus Volturi, and I do have something to say, but it's about hope. Many of you knew that I was mated to Didyme, and for those who didn't, well, you know now. She was my jewel, my shining star. She was my joy, my happiness, and my life. Didyme was taken from me a long, long time ago. Many of you also saw the results her loss had on my life. I was a shell of a man I used to be. So for me, today isn't just about me being crowned King of the Volturi. Today, thanks to a very dear friend, Didyme lives. She sits at my side. She is my wife, my queen, and my mate. Like many others before, I gave up when she was taken. Many of you have lost mates. But do not give up hope. They wouldn't want that. Please join me in celebrating as I renew my vows with my wife." Didyme joined him at his throne and Caius stood.

"I am Caius Volturi. While Marcus teaches about hope, I also have something to say about fidelity and about being faithful to your mate. Change is coming to the Volturi. Change that we hope you think is fair and welcome just as much as we do. Fidelity builds trust and respect. Fidelity builds a coven, and more importantly, fidelity builds family. And family is very important. The Volturi may have not been built on fidelity, but I swear on my life, that I will right this crime by your eyes. So as change comes and bear with us, today you will understand what we mean, I caution you to remain loyal to your and family. Thus, I also will be renewing my vows with Athenadora."

Finally Aro stood. "As the man I am today, I am not worthy to stand as kind over anyone's life, much less the lives of thousands of vampires. I know I have no right to speak of honesty, but I am pleading, imploring you to hear me out. The last time I tried to be coroneted, to be crowned king, I was called out and called down for my crimes. I apologize. I was wrong in my actions that day, and many days beforehand. Carlisle asked me a question I won't forget. Do I intend to rule the Volturi as before?" He sighed. "No. My greed has caused families to be torn apart and wars to start. My offer stands. Anyone who wants to join the Volturi may apply, but I'm not going to chase it." He looked to Marissa, giving her a small smile. "And many of you may think, "But you're not renewing vows. What do you have to speak of?" And that's because today is my wedding day. Today is the day I marry the woman of my dreams. Issa, please… please join me." The crowds parted to let Abraxas-escorted Marissa through, and she joined him at his throne.


	29. Chapter 28: Vows

Chapter 28: Vows

Carlisle stood at the front. "You must forgive us. But weddings do come before coronations, agreed?" There was a rippling murmur of agreement throughout the crowd. "Now we realize that this isn't a traditional wedding, and all of the brides and grooms have written their own vows. Marcus, Didyme, if you will." Marcus took Didyme's hands within his own.

"Didyme, you are the light of my life. Before the gods, I am nothing but a mere and humble man, but with you at my side, I thrive and flourish. I promise to love you unconditionally, to be there for you when you need me, and to cherish you like no other. Didyme, I love you. Do you take me once again to be your lawfully wedded husband?" There were more than one sniffles occasionally heard throughout the crowd.

"I do. Marcus, you're my best friend. You're my stronghold when I am hurting, and my fortress when I am sad. You're my ally in conflict, my teacher, my mentor and my mate. You complete me. I promise also to be there when you need me and to guide you in what is right. You're my true other half, and I love you with all my heart. Do you take me again, to be your lawfully wedding wife."

"I do." Before Carlisle could even say "You may kiss…", Marcus had swung Didyme down for a deep kiss. Marissa looked to Aro.

"If you kiss me like that, I swear I'll kill you when it's over." She mouthed, but her mate only grinned. Carlisle turned to the other two couples.

"Caius and Athenadora."

"Athenadora, I am a flawed man without you. Forgive my overprotective nature as I perhaps cruelly tried to ward you from my fears. I am a broken man, but you came to me with a little extra healing love, and under your care, I am not the man I used to be. You're my fairytale, my princess in the tower, and with you I have experienced more adventures than I would care to admit. You are my love, my mate, and to you I promise to remain forever loyal. I promise to listen to you and care for you. Above all, I promise to allow you to guide me on the right path and not to turn my head. Do you, Athenadora, take me once more on this precious day?" Athenadora smiled, kissing his cheek softly.

"I do, my love. Caius, you're the most precious person I have in my life. What you speak is the truth, and I hope that we share many more adventures. I know you seek out fidelity and I am loyal to you and your coven. I love you, my dear, from the depths of my heart, and I promise that I will be with you forever. I promise to stay with you, even when the days are dark and dreary. Do you, Caius, take me once more today and forever?"

"I do." They shared a soft kiss, Caius cupping his wife's cheek gently and cracking a smile.

Carlisle turned to Marissa and Aro. "Ah young love!"

"Speak for yourself, Carlisle. You're younger than most of us." Aro retorted, break the tension as a titter rippled throughout the room. "It seems like all the compliments have been taken, so I must be getting creative them, eh?" He took his mate's hands in his own.

"Marissa, my dear Issa, where do I even start? Your beauty captivates me like no other. Your eyes shine like emeralds in the light. Your grace speaks of elegance and demands respect. You are powerful, but kind. You are gently when you need to be and coarse when the time calls for it. You truly are worthy to be called my equal." He paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. "I promise to love and to cherish you, to be with you in days of sickness and of health. I promise to be your stronghold when you are feeling weak and trod upon. I promise to be your king, your lord, and your mate. Do you, Marissa Victoria Merriweather, take me to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He asked, the tremor in his voice not going unnoticed by most of the crowd.

"I do. Aristeo, my Ari. Who am I kidding? I'm not a romantic. I've been caused a lot of pain in the last eight years. Seems only fit I should marry the man who caused most of it." She kissed his cheek lightly. "But I jest, my love. Whilst you may not have memories of your childhood, I do. I remember mud puddles and stick sword fights, rolling in the grass and finding there was poison ivy. I remember you growing up, and I remember the day you were taken, because I broke into the armory and stole that silver dagger to go after you. Regardless, you were and still are my best friend." She sighed. "I love you, Aristeo. I promise to love you and stay by your side, to be with you when you are ill, and even when you're not, and to guide you as you grow into the position of Volturi king. I, not only promise to be, but am your queen, your lady, and your mate. Do you, Aristeo Gabriel Starling, take me to be your lawfully wedded wife from now until the end of eternity?"

"I do." He paused, looking to Carlisle expectantly. Carlisle smiled.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." Aro smiled, kissing Marissa softly, not once but twice, sliding a simple gold band onto her finger as she did the same for him. The room erupted in applause. "I present to the room, Marcus and Didyme Volturi, Caius and Athenadora Volturi, and Aro and Marissa Volturi!"

Aro caught the attention of the room. "We understand we have human guests, and although we invite you to remain and attend the rest of the ceremonies, the west wing of the castle is open to anybody who needs to rest. We are under the assumption that all the humans here know what we are, and therefore we do not ask anybody to abstain because we have provided sustenance for vampires and humans alike. I will not be abstaining and I do not expect anyone else too either." He murmured. "If you would direct your attention to Demetri, he will escort you into the Great Hall whilst things are being prepared here for the coronations."


	30. Chapter 29: Preparations

With Alec and Tomas' help, the old thrones were destroyed and carried out. The new thrones, chiseled from mottled marble, each tailored to the likes of the respective owners. For instance, Marissa's throne featured galloping horses carved into the back and sides, and the other two women choosing a healer's take on the marble, the caduceus as their medical symbol carved in the back. The three kings chose something more traditional and rustic, and Callie, well, Callie had mermaids carved into hers. All the thrones were velvet lined and as comfortable as a bed in the castle.

Marissa smiled, leaning on her staff. "Y'all ready for this." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Born ready, Marissa."

"I bet you were." She muttered sarcastically, using her magic to instantly change his clothes into something more regal. He licked his lips and looked to Didyme, much like a sultry prince would. "Marcus! Coronation, hon. Wait the night out." Marcus muttered something about being caught and called out to which Marissa paid no mind as she did the same for Didyme, Caius, and Athenadora. She turned to Aro with a great sigh.

"Saving the best for last?" He questioned, taking her into his arms and kissing her softly. It was one thing he couldn't get enough of. She sighed again.

"What I wouldn't give for one night alone with you, away from this castle, away from Volterra, away from Italy."

"That can be arranged, darling." He murmured, letting her work her magic on him, literally. When she done, he stepped back to let her breathe. "How much magic have you exhausted over the course of the last months?" She refused to meet eyes with him. "Issa love." He took her hands, not prying, just holding them.

"Enough." She answered finally. Her and her magic alone kept Jane's bindings strong and it was exhausting, not to mention the everyday use of household magic like the acts she'd performed earlier. He could feel her tremble beneath his hold. He picked her up and carried her to her own throne, setting her down and perching on the arm of it.

"Alec. Can you bring some food and drink for my queen?" He asked softly. The guard nodded, seeing his master's concern. As Aro brushed the hair from her face, he noticed that she did not respond to his touch. "Didyme!" He called quietly. She responded, coming to his side.

"She's passed out but I can rouse her."

"No." Aro shook his head. "She needs the rest. Do you know where her magic is going? Where is it being…"

"Jane. She alone is the one who can stabilize and strengthen Hecate's bindings. She's been doing it since Jane was imprisoned here. Call it a safety precaution. Plus, Aro, you have to consider the things she does for us with her magic. These clothes may have been formerly prepared but to do as she does costs her what is called household magic, and it builds up exhaustion over time." Didyme laid her hand against Marissa's head. "She's slightly feverish, so yes, magic exhaustion is making her sick." Aro sighed, nodding.

"So, I hear you wish to participate." Didyme followed his change quickly.

"Everybody in this room wants a hit in. Caius explicitly expressed interest and Athenadora as well. They've taken quite a liking to Callie. Caius has even promised to train her. Also, Madame Euryale will be here as well to stand as testament to the fact that Jane orchestrated this whole affair. Marissa also warned me that Turin will stand here to be judged, so keep an eye out for Hecate and Hades. They're somewhere in the mix of guests."

"So… Callie… she sits on my left?"

"Yes, across the line, myself, Marcus, Marissa, you, Callie, Athenadora and Caius. And Carlisle has prepared most everything."

"Where is Callie anyways?"

"Helping Demetri." She gave Aro a knowing look.

"No!" He growled, starling Marissa out of her unconsciousness. "How?"

"Because technically she's sixteen, Aro. Because so little of her is human, she is aging faster than someone like Renesmee." Marissa laid a hand on her husband's arm cautiously. He jumped ever so slightly.

"Issa… we thought you were passed out. Just tell me next time ok, love?" Aro asked, kissing her forehead softly. Alec returned with food and drink which she accepted gratefully. The guard lingered.

"Lady Marissa, what's going to happen today? I know it's about Jane. I've… seen her in the dungeons. What crime has my sister committed?" Marissa softened at the look of sadness in the guard's eyes.

"Alec, I wish I could spare your sister. Truly I do. I had hoped that she might have simply been under the influence of the Blood Mage, but as is not the case, I cannot hold back my judgment. Jane will be judged for treason against the Volturi, for conspiring to destroy the Volturi, for orchestrating an attack on one of the kings, and for using her gift to force a guard to do her bidding. She will be judged as I and the others see it. You will not see her again, Alec." The guard bowed.

"Thank you for hearing me out, and for me honestly. I will not intervene, and I will not attend. I'm sorry that it had to come to this." He bowed low once again and took his leave to the others, going back to helping set things out for Carlisle. And speaking of the devil, he and Abraxas came in, shutting the double doors behind them.

"Who's ready?" Carlisle chirped. Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Marcus." She muttered.

"Issa…" She shot out of the chair like a rocket, never mind the fact that she was exhausted and needed to rest. She swayed a little but the force of her voice was strong as she lashed out at Carlisle.

"WHO GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO CALL ME BY ANYTHING OTHER THAN MY GIVEN NAME!? NOT I! If you call me that again, Dr. Cullen," her voice dropped down to a deadly whisper in the span of a few seconds, "I will remove your masculinity and shove it so far up your arse that you'll be speaking in tongues when they come out the other side!"

Carlisle swallowed hard. "I pity the people under your rule."

"You have a right to pity Jane and no one else." With that, she sat back down, taking Aro's hand in her own. Everyone else was completely nonplussed about the outburst, starting to get used to it. She trembled, using magic again to change her clothes.

"Issa!" Both Aro and Didyme scolded her. About the same time, Callie came into the room almost gleefully.

"Hi Mum, hi Da." She skipped over to her rightful place, standing in front of the throne and adjusting her dress. Marissa could only shake her head.

"All of you, now that you're gathered, get out so I can work here." Carlisle motioned. "Go on, shoo!" Aro disappeared to a balcony, Marissa in his arms and Callie in tow. The others vanished off while Carlisle finished gathering things together.

Once everyone had been convened back into the throne room, Carlisle would introduce them… again. They would say their vows of the crown, deal with any matters the people brought to them, and then Marissa would pass her judgment.


	31. Chapter 30: Coronations

Caius and Athenadora were up first. The others watched with bated breaths.

"After long debate between the three lords, it was brought to attention that each on would be given a direction to rule over. If it pleases the crowd, I present to you Caius and Athenadora Volturi. Please, take your rightful places at your thrones." Caius went to his, and Athenadora on his right. "Caius and Athenadora were chosen to be rulers over the Northern territories. This being said, the vows of crown were created and designed by the people, by knights of old, and by kings gone past."

Carlisle turned to Caius. "Do you, Caius Volturi, solemnly swear to guard and watch over your people? Do you swear to hear them out in their times of need? Do you swear to protect them and give due judgment where it is fit? Do you swear to listen to them and make sacrifices where they are needed? Do you swear loyalty to your coven and fidelity to your mate? Do you swear at all times to speak the truth and to live by a higher code of honor?"

Caius' voice rang out loud and clear. "I solemnly swear to do so." Carlisle turned to Athenadora.

"Do you, Athenadora Volturi, solemnly swear to stand by your husband's side? Do you swear to love and cherish your people, to be loyal and graceful when it is time or coarse and ruthless when the situation demands it? Do you swear loyalty, not only to your husband, but to the other kings and queens? Do you swear to put others above yourself in a manner that brings grace and respect to your coven? Do you swear at all times to live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Both knelt. Tomas placed the silver crown on Caius' head and the silver tiara on Athenadora's head. They both stood, Caius picking up his bow and Athenadora hers.

"May I present to the court the archer duo, the King and Queen of the Northern territories, King Caius and Queen Athenadora of the Volturi!" Caius and Athenadora sat down, Athenadora giving Caius a quick peck on the cheek.

Marcus and Didyme were next, and they gracefully followed. "If it please the crowd, I present to you Marcus and Didyme Volturi. Please… if you will, take your rightful places at your thrones." As rehearsed Marcus went first and Didyme followed. She slipped her hand within his and squeezed lightly. "Marcus and Didyme were chosen to be rulers over the Southern territories."

Carlisle turned to Marcus. "Do you, Marcus Volturi, solemnly swear to guard and watch over your people? Do you swear to hear them out in their times of need? Do you swear to protect them and give due judgment where it is fit? Do you swear to listen to them and make sacrifices where they are needed? Do you swear loyalty to your coven and fidelity to your mate? Do you swear at all times to speak the truth and to live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Marcus' voice echoed throughout the halls. Carlisle turned to Didyme.

"Do you, Didyme Volturi, solemnly swear to stand by your husband's side? Do you swear to love and cherish your people, to be loyal and graceful when it is time or coarse and ruthless when the situation demands it? Do you swear loyalty, not only to your husband, but to the other kings and queens? Do you swear to put others above yourself in a manner that brings grace and respect to your coven? Do you swear at all times to live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Marcus knelt first, letting Tomas placed the silver crown upon his head.

"Thank you, Tomas." He murmured, seeing nothing but loyalty in the guard's eyes.

"No, thank you, King Marcus." Didyme followed suit and Tomas carefully placed the tiara on her head. "I wish you both the best of luck."

"Thank you, Tomas." She said softly.

"I present to you the soldier and his healer, the King and Queen of the Southern Territories, King Marcus and Queen Didyme of the Volturi!" Marcus and Didyme returned to their respectful seats.

At last it was time for Marissa and Aro. Carlisle turned to the open door. "If it pleases the crowd, I present to you Aristeo and Marissa Volturi and also Calypso Volturi. Please, take your rightful places at your thrones." Aro escorted Marissa in, and Callie followed. "Aro and Marissa were chosen to be rulers over the Eastern and Western territories. Calypso is here to be named Princess of the Guard. She is the daughter of Aristeo and Marissa Volturi."

Carlisle turned to Aro. "Do you, Aristeo Volturi, solemnly swear to guard and watch over your people? Do you swear to hear them out in their times of need? Do you swear to protect them and give due judgment where it is fit? Do you swear to listen to them and make sacrifices where they are needed? Do you swear loyalty to your coven and fidelity to your mate? Do you swear at all times to speak the truth and to live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Aro prayed that he would be able to fill such a large position. Never before had he ruled the Volturi as he intended to do in the years to come. Carlisle turned to Marissa.

"Do you, Marissa Volturi, solemnly swear to stand by your husband's side? Do you swear to love and cherish your people, to be loyal and graceful when it is time or coarse and ruthless when the situation demands it? Do you swear loyalty, not only to your husband, but to the other kings and queens? Do you swear to put others above yourself in a manner that brings grace and respect to your coven? Do you swear at all times to live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." At last, Carlisle turned to Callie.

"Do you, Calypso Volturi, swear loyalty to your coven, your future mate, and your parents? Do you swear to govern the Volturi guard with every ounce of responsibility you can muster? Do you swear to be kind and gentle, or coarse and ruthless when the situation calls for it? Do you swear to be fair in judgment, carry yourself with respect and live by a higher code of honor?"

"I solemnly swear to do so." Callie knelt first, and Tomas gingerly placed the ruby-studded silver tiara on her head.

"Milady." He bowed.

"There's no need to bow to me, Tomas. I am a friend."

Both Aro and Marissa knelt and Tomas placed the ruby-studded golden crown on Aro's head and the ruby-studded tiara on Marissa's head. He bowed low. "I cannot begin to explain how happy I am that the day has come when I can see my master be at his rightful place on the throne and my mistress as well. Thank you. You've freed me from my sister's tyrannical rule."

"I present to you, the scholar, the mage, and the siren, the King and Queen of the Eastern and Western territories and Princess of the Guard, High King Aristeo, High Queen Marissa, and Princess Calypso!" The three of them returned to their seats and Carlisle sat down as the room burst out into applause.


	32. Chapter 31: Judgment Day in the Volturi

Aro stood, almost immediately, bringing a matter before them

"If anybody in this room has a matter that needs to be brought before the kings, it should be done now. If there is no matter to be brought before us, then we personally have a matter to deal with. We ask you to stay as you are our audience for today." There was a murmur among the crowds but no one came forward. Apparently, they were exceedingly curious about the whole affair. Marcus stood as well.

"We wish for things to run as smoothly as possible. Now, this isn't an ordinary trial. The prisoner is not only one of our own but was previously a member of the Volturi guard. Now, she is very powerful, very vengeful, but she's bound. We do not know what will happen when the chains are taken off." Marissa snorted.

"Bitch." Aro heard his wife whisper softly. He turned to give her a warning look, but she only coldly stared right on through.

"High Queen Marissa and the other queens will pass judgment first."

"I will not!" She hissed. Aro turned all the way around. "Ari, if you and the others do not go first, you will not see her again. Truly, today, everyone gets a taste of my magic. Trust me, Ari. It is not a matter you want to challenge. I will destroy her. For her, I have no boundaries because none are due!" Aro turned back to the crowd.

"Looks like a change in plans. As my queen suggests, bring in the prisoner." It was only a few minutes time passed, but it seemed like forever. Finally a woman with dark green eyes and brown hair and a man with curly ginger hair and blue eyes escorted the prisoner in, along with the Blood Mage Turin. "Look to your gods, all ye who serve Hecate and Hades, and pay your respects." Aro called out. "They have brought us not only the woman who committed treason against the crown, but the man who held me captive and tortured me for a month, the Blood Mage who tried to kill me."

"Mage?" Someone questioned. Marissa snorted again, phasing up into her centaur form, taking the staff Hecate had given her and tapping the ground lightly with it.

"You best hurry, love." She warned. Didyme walked over to Marissa, taking her hands gently.

"It's ok. Relax." Hecate snapped her fingers and the chains disappeared, but she kept a hold on Jane's head for a few moments.

"She will no longer be able to harm anyone." The goddess said softly, taking her hand from Jane's eyes. "For I have taken her abilities away. I am Hecate of Greece, and this was my pleasure to help serve anyone my descendants chose to aid." She bowed and disappeared in a flash of bright light.

Hades stood. "I am Hades, also of Greece, and this is Blood Mage Turin. Blood mages work by drawing blood from their victim. Once they have but a taste of the blood, they are able to continuously draw out magic and energy stores from their victim. He is from the Old Order of the Elven Clan of Kura Taka, and he was used by her as a hire out assassin. There is but one problem. He is her father. He will suffer no less of a punishment. His abilities and his magic have been taken away and he is no threat to anyone here. When he dies, his soul will return to Hell. It is also my pleasure to serve anyone who is willing to summon me to the scene." He bowed and disappeared in a cloud of blue smoke.

Didyme stood first. "For all the pain, you both caused our family. There's no use killing you right off, Jane, maybe Turin, but truly you caused the abduction from home when we were young. I can stand testament, and there are others here as well who can stand, to be here and tell the people of the crimes in great detail of which you've committed. But I won't bore them with the details, because you aren't worth it. You're both charged with treason against the crown, with conspiring against the centaurs and against the Volturi, and for attacking both the High King and High Queen." She sat down as Jane had an outburst.

"It's not fair! How can a commoner, a dirty, lowly commoner come in and steal away Master Aro's heart?! He's mine! He belongs with me, to me. I'll take him as I please."

Aro stood, his face ashen but angry. "I belong to no one but those I have chosen to be mine! She is not a commoner. May I remind you that we are of the same breed?! If anything, we are nothing but two commoners getting married."

"What happened to Aro I knew? The one who thrived off pain? Who sought out to destroy covens and start wars?"

"Jane, it's not right. I can't do that anymore. I don't want to." The two wives surrounded Jane, their hands gripping her arms tightly. Marissa came down from her throne, stone faced as ever.

"I am not like you. I am not like your father. I will be merciful. But from you, I strip your magic." She struck Jane once, the magic flooding the room. "I strip your centaur." Another strike and Jane started to feel the pain fleeting through her body. "And I strip your life." She stepped back and let Marcus and the wives rip her apart. Didyme and Athenadora went at her like two women possessed, shredding Jane.

Marissa turned to Turin. "As for you, you are mortal. You ought to be tortured as you have tortured Aro, but like I said, I am not like you. I will grant you a very agonizing death. You will not die instantly. Callie, now." As Marissa stepped back, Callie fitted a notched arrow to her bow, and Marissa returned to her throne, grabbing a silver dagger. Callie put an arrow through his spleen and Marissa turned, throwing the dagger with deadly accuracy through his heart. "That was for missing the first time." She said. "Nice scar by the way, the one on your back." His eyes widened as he realized that this was the young woman who had attacked him when he stole away Aristeo and Didyme from their homes. But he was given no time to mull it over; the two weapons had hit their mark and he slumped to the floor.

A torch was set over Jane's remains and as for Turin, he was carried out. Aro was quiet for a moment; everyone was. "Let this serve as a lesson to anyone who wants to cross the Volturi now. We will give judgment where it is due. You are dismissed. Go home."

The crowds dispersed quickly, and everyone retired for the night. Marcus and Didyme quickly packed up and left for their second honeymoon, while Caius and Athenadora decided to stay in the castle with Callie and the other guards. Aro and Marissa simply left. To go where, they didn't know, but Aro would not see his wife ill with stress and he simply said to Caius before he left, "We will return."


	33. Chapter 32: New Beginnings (short)

**Six months later…**

Aro skidded on his bare feet right onto the newly waxed floor. He could have sworn he heard Demetri chuckling at his post, and probably would have smacked the guard had Demetri not been courting his seventeen year old daughter. He managed to regain his balance but was still sliding and sliding… right into the wall. Now he could really hear the guard's laughter. The idiot was probably doubled over in his own amusement. Aro snorted in indignity and take off in the opposite direction towards his wife's panicked shriek he had heard moments earlier.

He found her in the library, seemingly frozen to the spot. "Issa love?" He questioned.

"Kill it." Came her tortured whisper and he followed her frozen stare to a spider the size of his hand sitting on the bookshelf. Really? The crunch of his fist against the books seemed to snap her out of her reverie. She wrinkled her nose at the sight.

"Let's hope it wasn't a mommy spider, eh?" She only glared at him.

"Never mind. I'll find a different book." She huffed, moving down the aisle to something he hoped she would find more interesting while he took care of the crunched spider. Taking the book from its place, he grabbed a rag and removed the pages of spider guts. He looked at the title and sighed.

"You're looking at recipe books?"

She shrugged. "I like reading them." He sighed again.

"You're bored out of your mind, aren't you?" She turned, throwing up her hands in frustration. He saw the glimmer of tears in her eyes and softened. "Come here." He wrapped his arms around his wife. "Well, you missed a lot of fun upstairs. The floors are waxed apparently. And guess who thought my running into a wall was really funny?" He heard a sniffle.

"Metri?"

"Yes, Demetri was watching me make a fool of myself." Marissa was very, very six months pregnant and ready to pop, and really emotional. Within a span of three months, she had read nearly every book in the castle including the ones in foreign languages and the ones that Marcus and Caius had written. He knew better than to ask if she wanted to play a game or anything and simply settled for grabbing a stack of books from his private collection, carrying her upstairs to their bedroom and reading her stories until they both fell asleep.

When he awoke, he felt like something was wrong. Marissa was gone. But it was not yet morning, and he rose, seeking out his wife. Marcus was outside his door, and though his elder seemed relaxed, Aro could read the tension his stance. "Where's Issa?" He demanded to know.

"With Didyme." Before he could even ask where Didyme was, a familiar scream reached his ears. A scream of pain. He started to run towards the sound, but Marcus stopped him.

"I wouldn't. But know that if Didyme calls for you, and she may –she may not –you run like hellfire was licking at your heels." Aro looked to him.

"Does Didyme think that Marissa will not survive?"

"She tells me that Marissa has been praying to Hecate for the last two hours out of the four she's been in labor. For what, we don't know." On cue, the cry of a baby was heard along with another scream and Didyme cursing. And it was quiet for a few moments and then another cry.

Marcus' eyes widened and he trotted down the hall, Aro following closely. He knocked at the door. "Love?"

"Two minutes, Marcus. I've literally got my hands full." When she did finally open the door, (two minutes seemed like an eternity to Aro), they were met with Callie holding a bundle.

"Nice going, Da." She teased. "Twins" Aro could have collapsed with relief.

"And Issa?"

"Resting but willing to see you now."

"Now?" He questioned.

"Yeah, she was cursing your name by the time she got in here." Callie said, cooing to the baby in her arms. "Want to?" She offered, placing the child in Aro's arm without even waiting for consent. He almost protested but looking at the child, a baby girl, and he melted. He found Marissa with the other child.

"Call us bad parents but we didn't think of names." He admitted, kissing her cheek softly. Marissa was quiet for a few moments.

"Gabriel Vaughn Starling." She said quietly.

"A boy?"

"Yeah. Cause I know that she'll be your little princess no matter what."

"Hazel Sophia Starling." Marissa nodded.

"She has your eyes." He chuckled.

"But how are you?" She sniffed.

"Tired. I'm on meds, Aro. I don't feel a thing." He kissed the top of her head.

"Go sleep, Issa love. I will be here when you rouse. I love you, my dear Issa, and thank you."


	34. Sneak Peek for Sequel: Growing Up

**Sneak Peek of New Story…**

Aro smiled down at the toddler in his arms. It was hard to believe that a year had passed already. "Hi Hazel," he cooed. The dark haired girl smiled shyly up at him. "Daddy!" She said, watching his face light up like a beacon. She loved to make her daddy smile.

Aro's study once was filled with books and all manners of other important stuff, but that was long since pushed aside. Now it was filled with cute little stuffed toys and blankets, even a small bed for naps. He had to admit, having children really did give him a warm, fuzzy, kind of lighthearted feeling. He sighed happily, rubbing Hazel's back until she fell asleep.

Callie poked her head into his study. "Hey Da!" He motion for her to be quiet and her voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm going out with Cai and Dora, ok?" He nodded and she disappeared.

Callie had grown more over the last year than anybody expected. She had stopped growing at the child's age of six, but mentally and physically she was eighteen. In three years, she would assume the position of Queen of the guard and probably with her steady partner Demetri.

In three years, the small child in his arms would look and act like a twelve year old. Aro frowned, a deep rumble building in his throat. It seemed too short, but for a hybrid, it is how life was. Hazel moved against him, entangling her tiny hands in his hair. Her favorite pastime, Aro thought. Marcus had found that out the hard way but Aro didn't mind as long as she didn't pull. He let the growl in his throat die out, lest he keep his daughter from her rest.

Marissa didn't even bother to knock, sliding in his office like silk through his fingers. He didn't even notice her come in until he was nearly assaulted by the three year old Gabriel. He smiled down at his son, wondering how he had gotten in his office, until he looked up to see his mate standing there almost expectantly.

He gasped quietly. His senses were failing him; he hadn't even sensed her coming in. She smiled to him, picking up Hazel from his arms.

"Seems like the twins aren't the only one who needs to go to bed." She whispered quietly, Gabriel on her other hip.

"What time is it?" He asked, rising to take at least one of the children from her. She shrugged, moving away from his help.

"Late." She continued on down the hallway, kicking open the door to the twins' room lightly and laying already asleep Hazel down and hyperactive Gabriel down and tucking them in, kissing their foreheads softly. Aro stood in the doorway, embracing his wife tightly once the door had been shut.

"How late is late?"

"Well past anyone's bedtime. It's around two in the morning, Ari." He nodded; no wonder he couldn't focus on anything.

"Why are you still up?" She smiled, kissing his cheek, intertwining their fingers.

"I'm missing a cuddling partner." He chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I'm needed." He murmured, locking the door behind them.


End file.
